The Invisible Girls Book One
by ReadingReed
Summary: Hello. We are the invisble girls, who have been imprinted upon by the crazy and not so invisble werewolves of La Push. These are our stories. May contain fast moving relationships, some language, but remains at a rating of T. R&R! Now complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, I changed my name.**

**Okay, readers. I'm not sure how many of you have read my other story, Hip To My Heart, but this will be longer and the time span of chapters will be shorter. Instead o skipping weeks and months at a time, it'll be more like days. So, here goes!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**~o~O~o~**

The girls and I have decided we will let everyone know our story. Me and Jake, Claire and Quil, Embry and Jasmine, and all the other girls. And it isn't like anyone will believe it, right? Ha, well, here goes!

My name is Leighanne Najeria, and I am invisible. I have two best friends, Jasmine Hans and Claire Young. Together, we are the 'Invisible Ones'. I know it isn't that creative, but we were in sixth grade, and someone asked who we were, so I told them.

Claire and Jasmine had been there for me through everything. My first broken bone, my first boyfriend, my dog's death, and so much more. The thing they were always with me for though, was my parents death. It had all happened so fast, but they stayed with me though it all.

When it came to guys, I'd had a few boyfriends. But that was only because the relationship never lasted long. I was shy and quiet, and not very open to anyone. When a guy tried to kiss me, I immediately back off and didn't do anything except ask him to give me time. One guy even cheated on me. I did nothing. I didn't cry or get angry. I just shrugged it off and let him dump me.

On the last day of my senior year, it was just Jasmine and I, since Claire had ditched us for the La Push gang. We were so excited it was difficult to contain our happiness. As usual, we were invisible. We passed through the hallways and people didn't say anything to us when we accidentally bumped against us. No, "Watch it!" or "Hey, get out of the way!" it was simply as if we weren't there.

Then, out of the blue, the week after spring break Claire drifted away and started dating Quil Ateara. No warning, no nothing. After six years, she just forgot about us. Jasmine told me 'screw her' but I couldn't get over it for awhile.

"Hello, lovely," I said as I slipped into my seat next to Jasmine.

"Hey," she said. "What are we doing in Cook's today?"

'Cook' was our homeroom teacher. At the high school, on the last day, you hung out in homeroom the entire day, doing whatever the teacher wanted. The seniors all loved Cook, and she was an amazing teacher, always knowing the best ways for us to learn and have fun at the time. And the last day before break was always the best.

"I have no idea," I sighed. "But hopefully we won't have to do anything that really matters. I'm thinking about cutting."

"Did that really just come from your mouth," Jasmine teased.

"Very funny," I jabbed her in the side. "But I mean, come on. Seattle U already accepted me on a scholarship. They practically begged to have me, so it's not like skipping the last day of school will affect me. I'm smart, I don't need to know how the end of Pearl Harbor ends. I own the movie."

Feeling especially bored, at eleven o'clock, Jasmine and I stood up and walked out of the classroom. Mrs. Cook said nothing.

We walked out of the classroom and squealed, throwing our arms around each other. "It's the last day of school!"

"And in two days," I said. "We'll be in California with your lovely Aunt, working at a publishing office."

"Walker and Brown publishing," Jasmine said dreamily. "Imagine it. Internship by day, party by night."

"You're crazy," I said. "If you think I'm gonna be partying. I just...don't party. You should know this by now."

"That's why I wish we still had Claire. She would party with me."

"I am terribly sorry about that," I said as we turned a corner, walking right into someone.

Or, well, someone's chest, I should say. Rock hard chest. And warm, strong hands on my waist made sure I didn't fall. The person I ran into chuckled, and I could feel it in his chest.

I looked up and immediately felt lost in the guy. His eyes were black and brown, swirled delightfully together and had my head spinning. I got lost in them, the emotions of the eyes confusing; sorrow, happiness, confusion, uncertainty, and pride. Also, relief. I wasn't sure how long I stared at them, or how long the person held me, or how ling it took me to realize it was Jacob Black. The Jacob Black. I cleared my head.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

He grinned. "Run into people a lot?"

"That's why they call me Grace," I said. He surprised me by laughing at this and helped me straighten myself out.

"Jacob," he said, holding out his hand.

"I know," I said before thinking. When he smirked, I blushed. "Oh no, I mean, like, everyone knows your Jacob Black, the..." I didn't want to say leader of the gang, so I trailed off.

"The leader of the La Push gang, yeah," he laughed. "I've gotten used to that title.

"Sorry," I said.

"No need," he shrugged.

"Well, sorry for bumping into you," I said. "And thanks. It was nice to meet you." I grabbed Jasmine's arm and started to drag her away, as she looked between the two of us, obviously having seen the 'moment' I guess you could say.

"Wait," Jacob called out. I turned around and looked into his deep eyes, smiling. "I don't think I know you're name." My smile didn't falter. It just got wider.

"That's good," I said.

"Why?"

"Because no one else does."

And with that, I turned on my heel and Jasmine walked out if the building with me, confidence in my step.

"What the hell was that?" she exclaimed when we were driving down the road. "He wanted to know your name! The hottest guy in school wanted to know your name, and you turn him down!"

"It's not like I'll ever see him again, chill," I said, though something inthe back of my mind told me that was a lie. "Anyways, I'll be moving to Seattle in the fall and we won't see each other."

"But there was so much heat between you two," she whined. "I had a flash forward of you two being married."

"You are a sad little girl," I laughed. "Some eye contact, a few smiles and one name. Nothing more. And the conversation lasted less than two minutes."

"You're impossible," Jasmine complained, and huffed out a breath, leaning back in the drivers seat. She was such a relaxed driver, sometimes it scares me.

"We have to pack," Jasmine said after a minute or two of silence.

"You haven't packed?"

"You have?"

"Of course," I said. "We're leaving tomorrow."

"I'm a procrastinator," she shrugged. "Deal with it."

"It's a good thing you're smart," I said. "Otherwise, you'd never get into college."

"Don't be mean now," she grinned. I laughed and we drove the rest of the way, our minds on California.

Little did I know, once I got to California, my mind would be on Jacob Black.

**What do you lovelies think of it so far? Please review!**

**.Singer.14**


	2. Chapter 2

**Previous chapter was a Preface, sorry i forgot to let you guys know that! and sorry about the little two chapters that are the same, this is the real chapter one! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twiligh**

**~o~O~o~**

Of course it's raining. It's Washington.

I ducked into the apartment building the day before school started, just having finished an exploration of the campus and driven back to La Push. I didn't realize how long of a drive it really was. I was glad i only had to drive there one every other week for lab. Everything else was done on the computer.

I was dripping wet when I entered the foyer, and I squeezed my hair out into the water bin they had there for days like these. Meaning every other day. I laughed to myself at the not funny joke and headed towards the elevator, pressing the five button once inside.

In the apartment we shared, Jasmine waited for me, sitting on her bed and organizing her wardrobe. That was the only thing in the world I could get her to organize. Her clothes, shoes, and jewelry.

"Hello," I said cheerfully. "How's it going?"

"Great," Jasmine said. "I finished organzing your closet in your room. Warm colors to cool colors, white at the beginning and black at the end."

"Impressive," I said. "And everything else is already organized in the entire apartment, correct?"

"I haven't touched a thing," she promised. "So, what's for dinner?"

"Taco Bell," I grinned, causing her to groan.

"It's my night to pick a resturant or cook," I said. "I'm too tired to cook, so we're going to Forks for Taco Bell."

"Please, can we do something else?"

Oh, curse me for being a push over!

"Fine," I sighed. "We'll go to Sue's," I said sadly.

"You're my best friend," she sang, standing up and getting her boots on.

"I know," I grumbled. "But let me change first. I'll see you downstairs."

I walked into my room and stripped off my wet clothes, reminding myself to take an umbrella on the way out. I changed into skinny jeans that I tucked into my black and silver rain boots, a white long sleeved shirt, and my favorite blue, zip up hoodie. I quickly ran a brush through my hair befor braiding it, realizing that it had grown to my waist. I needed a cut soon.

I grabbed my apartment key, wallet, and phone and locked the door behind me. I took the stairs because they tended to be faster, and I wasn't feeling to lazy.

Once in the car, Jasmine decided to go sixty miles an hour the second she pulled out of the apartment parking lot. I gritted my teeth as my head hit the back of the chair.

"Jaz," I said calmly. "You know the limits fourty, right?"

"So? No cops are ever around here," she said. "Anyways, if we don't get to the diner before eight, it'll be crazy packed."

I listened to her ramble on some more about things I couldn't remember. My mind wondered off to it's usual occupation-Jacob Black.

It had driven me crazy all summer. When my mind had a spare moment to wander, his face and his woodsy smell weasled it's way into my thoughts. I had met him once and all I could do was think about him, and how there was an aching feeling every time I did. I had a few dreams about him every now and then, and it was just weird.

"Are listening to me?" Jasmine's voice brought me to the present. We were in front of the diner.

"Yeah," I said. She glared at me. "Okay, so no. I was kind of somewhere else."

"Where was that?"

Jacob land. "A land where I was eating Taco Bell."

"Oh, ha-ha," she rolled her eyes. "You can settle for a cheeseburger instead."

"I might not survive;" I wanted.

"If you keep making me crazy I'll make sure of that," she warned right back. We glared at each other before laughing and walking into the diner. It was filled with people milling around it's old, retro fifties theme, with a record player in the corner of the room. I think it actually works. "Hey girls," one of the cooks, Stella called out from the back. We waved and called our hellos back before sitting our seats.

We were regulars here, especially during the school year.

"Hello, gorgeous," Jasmine said, looking over my shoulder. I turned and looked and just about gaped at what I saw.

Jacob Black.

Finally, after all summer of thinking about seeing him, I did see him. Thank God.

He was with two other guys, one was tall and a little thinner with muscles. I knew him to be Paul Walker. The guy next to him was a little shorter, but definately had bigger muscles. That was the guy who stole our best friend; Quil Ateara. Jacob was in between them, taller, more muscular, and way hotter than eitheb of the other two. He looked slightly down in his dirty pants and greasy shirt that made him look as if he'd been working on a car, due to the style and colors- red, black, and grey, with the name 'Black' sewed on it. They all looked like they just back from an auto shop.

That made him look even hotter. He was probably working on cars.

Jacob's eyes found me almost immediately and I blushed crimson red, turning and looking at my soda the waitress had set in front of me.

"You guys ready to order?" the waitress asked.

"We need a few minutes," Jasmine told her politely. She nodded and smiled before walking away. I could feel Jacob's eyes on me, and my heart rate skyrocket.

"I need to go to the bathroom," I said quickly. "I'll be right back." Jasmine gave me a look of confusion, but I just kept walking. I could still feel Jacob's eyes on me as I was in the bathroom, even though I was pretty sure he wouldn't be in there with me.

This is weird, I thought to myself. Why is he staring at me? Why is he looking at me like that?

I jumped when my cell rang, but reached in my back pocket to get it. When I looked at the caller ID, I realized it was my Grandma.

"Hey Grams," I said.

"Hello sweetheart," she said. "How are you?"

"I'm good," I said. "You doing okay?"

"I'm great," she chirped. "I was wondering if you and Jazzy wanted to come over tonight for some dessert."

"We'd love to," I said. "Right now we're at the diner, so I'll call you when we're leaving, okay?"

"Sounds good to me," she said. "Love you."

"Love you too, Grams," I said, but she had already hung up. I replaced my phone in it's my pocket and walked over to the sink, splashing water on my face. What on earth was I doing? Why was I being pulled to Jacob, mentally? Why fir my gut prod mr towards him?

Too bad, I thought, drying my face. More like too shy. I looked into the mirror and groaned. Why did I have to pick today to look lazy and comfortable? Jesus, I'm an idiot!

Why? It's not like you're trying to impress anyone.

Shut up, I told myself.

I walked out of the bathroom, playing with my hands as I went. The second I stepped out, I felt his eyes on me again. I looked where I felt the gaze and he smiled at me a bit. I smiled back before I knew what I was doing. Then I scurried over to my seat across from Jasmine.

She told me she ordered ne w cheeseburger, and was about to speak some more when I heard Jacob's name from the booth behind me. I shushed Jasmine and we both listened.

"I don't see how she'll resist him," an unfamiliar voice said. "The pull is to strong."

"What do you mean?" another voice asked.

"With Sam and me," the first voice said. "It was stronger than all the others, because Sam was the alpha, and it wasn't even in his blood. Jacob was born to be alpha. That'll be your relationship, times five to get me and Sam, then that times ten to get Jake and hers relationship."

"Wow," the second voice said. "That'll be intense. But how long will it take? I mean, what happened with you and Sam?"

"Sam kissed me after the first date," the first replied. "But I don't know. Anything could happen. All I know is, she won't be able to resist the pull, the need to have him with her, and he won't be able to mope around for much longer."

"I'm just glad she's back in town," the second voice sighed. "He's been so upset and moody without her here. But now he has to make a move, and he doesn't even know her."

Jasmine and I stopped listening then. "What was that?" Jasmine asked.

"I don't know," I said. "But I think it was about Jacob."

"Black?"

"What other Jacob would I mean," I said.

"I'm sure it's a different Jacob," she said. "But watch out. He's coming over here." Her voice got quiet. Of course, I didn't need her to tell me he was coming. For some odd reason, I could feel it.

"Hey," his deep voice said. I looked up and blushed, remembering how gorgeous he was.

"Hi," I said quietly.

"You know," he said. "You never told me your name."

"That was rude of her, wasn't it?" Jasmine piped up.

"Not rude," his eyes stayed on me. "Just hurtful."

His eyes flashed with slight pain, and suddenly I couldn't stand the thought of him being hurt. It pained me too much.

"I'm sorry," I said, still quietly. "I'm Leigh."

"Pretty name," he commented. "Short for anything?"

"Leighanne," I replied.

"Leighanne," he said, my name sounding beautiful coming out of his mouth. I wasn't sure for how long, but he stood there, leaning his hands on the table, looking me in the eyes, and I sat in the booth, looking up at him. We kept eye contact for a long time in silence.

"I have to use the bathroom," Jasmine said quietly. She stood up and walked away, but I barely noticed. I was too focused on Jacob's entrancing eyes.

Jacob took her empty seat.

"How old are you?"

I was a little taken aback, but I smiled shyly and answered, "I turn eighteen in a month. You?"

"Already eighteen," he said.

Silence.

And more silence.

The thing was, it wasn't really akward. I enjoyed just sitting there and looking at his eyes, or his face, or even his hands that he had easily laid out across the table. I felt relaxed, soothed, and safe. He looked at me with an intense gaze that made me want to reach out and touch his face, memorizing it by touch.

"Can I be honest and straightforward with you?" he asked, leaning across the table and smiling sexily.

"I like straightforward people," I leaned forward too, wondering where the sudden burst of confidence came from. "So go ahead."

"I like you," he said. "I know we know each others name and age, and that's all, but listen. Give me a chance to be your friend for a week, and then we'll go from there."

"I think that could work," I said. "But can I ask something?" he nodded. "Why me?"

"Because you're intriguing," he said. "You radiate compassion and kindness. I'm not entirely sure why, but I've been thinking about you all summer. There's something about you that's pulling me towards you, and I hope your feeling it too."

I didn't say anything. I was too embarrassed.

"So, is that cool?"

"It's cool," I said.

"Can I have your number?"

"Ever the more bold."

"Damn right."

I chuckled and pulled out my phone, giving it too him when he handed me my phone. I punched my number in and we gave each other our phones back at the same time. The waitress walked over then and smiled at the two of us.

"I have a coke and a water?"

"I'm the water," I said. She put it in front of me and walked away after placing the coke down.

When Jasmine came back and Jacob left, we continued eating. She knew I wasn't going to say anything, and went on and on about how the restrooms needed to be redecorated. I listened vaguely, thinking about Jacob. Straightforward and bold. To the point. Incredibly charming and sexy.

Undeniable connection.

When Jasmine and I left to go pay for our meal, the waitress told us not to pay. When I asked her why, she smiled.

"The gentleman you were with paid."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**~o~O~o~**

My day wasn't going to well until Jacob came along.

The next morning I woke up to my phone ringing. My boss called me in, saying she needed me immediately.

I got up and showered quickly, dried my hair straight, put in my contacts, did y make up, and got dressed. I grabbed my purse and headed out the door, shoving my shoes on.

I got to the publishers immediately and went to my boss's office, holding a cup of coffee and two Advil.

I guess I should explain. After an all summer internship at a major publishing office, the woman who I worked for in California sent a letter to a friend in Port Angeles, saying she thought I should personally work for this woman who ran a branch of publishing offices across the west coast. I accepted with no problem. I became her personal assistant who did everything for her, dealt with people she didn't want to deal with, gave my opinion when asked, and anything else you could possibly think of. That was me.

"What's the emergency," I said, putting the stuff on her desk.

"A client and I," she said. "Went to celebrate last night. I drank so much."

I looked at the calendar. "And you have an eight o'clock meeting," I said. "With Mr. Jones."

"Exactly," she sighed, gulping down the coffee. She handed me the mug and I walked to the coffee pot, making another cup. She continued. "I have a major headache and am feeling sick."

"Have you had breakfast?"

"No," she said.

"I'll have something waiting for you in conference room six," I said. "And you need to remember that you have a WAS ball in Seattle tonight."

She cursed, reaching down into her purse. She got a panicked look and searched through all of it. "My phone!"

"Inside zipper pocket, right next to the list of writers," I said. She sighed when she found it, and scrolled through, calling someone.

"Hi, Angela? Yes, it's me. Do you have my dress for the ball ready for tonight? At four o'clock? Okay, thank you." she hung and handed me the phone, her wallet, and credit card. "Here's what I need you to do.

"Pick up my dress at four, call and get an appointment for Frederick, I need my hair and make up done, you'll ring the dress there. Before you get my dress though, I need you to do the usual; dry cleaners, pay Zelda, George, Max, and find someone to drive me tonight, I don't care who. I need you to schedule me for twelve to five at the best spa in Seattle, then I'll go to Frederick's, where you'll both be waiting. Pay every bill, everything that you do at the end of every month. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am," I nodded. I picked up my phone and dialed the number for Catherine's favorite caterer.

"Hey, Jess?" I said. "Got a minute?"

"Oh, hey," she said. "Leigh. Of course I have a minute. Catherine is my highest paying customer. What's up?"

"Can you send over a basket of scones," I said. "Blueberry. And some blueberry muffins. And some cranberry. Just send the usual breakfast pastries, please."

"Sweetheart," Jess said. "I've told you a thousand times. You don't have to say please. I'd do anything for you guys."

"Thanks," I said. "I'll send the check over to you by six."

"Alrighty, the basket will be there," she said. "See ya later Leigh."

In my tiny office, the next phone call.

"Hello, Fiona?"

"Leighanne, sweetheart!" the perky voice of the spa coordinator chirped. "What time does Catherine want?"

"Twelve till five please," I said.

"Alright, no problem sweetheart," she said. "I'll see her then."

"Thank you," I hung up and called Frederick's assistant.

"Hello my dear, what is Catherine scheduling for tonight?" Frederick himself answered.

"Hi Frederick," I said sweetly. "Six to seven thirty okay for hair and make up?"

"Anything for you, babe," he said in his regular preppy voice. Sometimes he just made me smile.

I took my phone with me and hurried down the elevator to the bottom floor, where I peeked into the conference room and saw Catherine in her meeting, eating a muffin and looking exhausted. I hurried to the parking lot and got into the company car and noticed it had a little trouble starting.

I ran around Port Angeles, Forks, and even had to go to La Push to pay Catherine's house keeper, Greta.

I lost the keys twice.

My cell phone died while I was on the phone. It also had no service.

I had to go back tot he apartment.

I did not eat lunch.

My head started hurting. Bad. And i had no medicine.

That was just a list of things that went wrong.

Then there was the fact that the car broke down after paying Greta. It just randomly stopped and I groaned, hitting my head on the steering wheel.

"Holy mother of God!" I exclaimed. I stood up and got out of the car, walking in front of it, my heels clacking. I opened the hood and looked beneath it. I fumbled my hands around, trying to remember everything my last boyfriend taught me about cars.

There was a leak in the engine oil.

I dropped my keys, and bent down to get them.

Bad idea.

My pencil skirt ripped. Right at my butt.

I went back into the car and grabbed my phone, glad it had been able to charge. I scrolled down the contacts list and found what I was looking for.

"Hello?"

"Are you good with cars?"

**~o~O~o~**

"Thanks for coming," I said with a sigh of relief. I had been crying for the past five minutes.

"Are you okay?" Jacob said, looking extremely concerned.

"Oh I'm great," I sniffed. "Everything has fallen apart. It's one o'clock and I have to be in Seattle at three so I can pay my boss's bills and pick up her dress at four and take it to her at six. I haven't eaten anything and this damn car broke down!"

"Hey now," he said, placing a warm hand on my arm. Even though he felt like he had a temperature, I shivered at his touch and voice. "It'll be okay. I'll tow you back to my shop, you can borrow my car while we fix yours. The girl who works behind the counter will lend you some spare clothes and shoes, you look about her size. I'll help you run your errands, and make sure you get some food. It will be okay." By the end he had his arms wrapped around my waist and was holding me.

"Thank you again," I said, pulling away. "Even though you don't know me."

"What else are newfound friends for?"

I laughed and looked at his shirt, gently touching the wet spot on his shirt. This time he shivered.

"You have my tears on your shirt," I said softly.

"As long as they're yours," he said just as softly. We stood there for a moment in the middle of the road.

"I need to get going," I said, stepping back.

"Get in the truck," he said. "I'll be there once I get your car loaded onto the trailer." I simply nodded and walked over to his truck, climbing into the passenger side. Once in, I took off my heels and rubbed my feet slowly, the aching feeling leaving slightly.

Jacob drove about ten or twenty minutes to the shop, which was really impressive. There were a lot of cars in the garages, and some workers moving impressively fast and proficient. He walked around the truck and opened the door, helping me out of the car. Seeing that I would be around a bunch of people, I immediately tried to go into invisible mode.

Standing next to Jacob Black, who has an arm around your waist makes it kind of difficult to do that.

"Hey," Jacob said when we walked in. "Seth."

"Yeah boss," He looked up with slight smile. He glanced in my direction and his grin grew wider. "Hey, pretty lady."

"Back off," Jacob's eyes flashed and I blushed. "Where's your girlfriend?"

Seth's smile grew even wider and his face lit up. "Bathroom. I'm behind the counter for a while she's momentarily gone. Why?"

"Leigh needs a change of clothes," Jacob replied. "Her skirt ripped."

"Anything else?"

"Tell Quil he's closing up shop," Jacob said. "I'm taking Leigh to Seattle, and we have to drive fast."

"Are you gonna take Lady Blue?"

"Sure am," he said. Just then, Quil Ateara walked in from the garage and my teeth clenched, my cheeks flaming in anger. All the boys looked at me.

"Are you okay?" Jacob said. "You looked kind of mad."

"I'm fine," I lowered my voice so only Jacob could hear. "He's the reason I lost a best friend."

"Wait a second..." Jacob looked at me and his eyes widened, butbhe kept his voice low. "You're Claire's friend."

"Former friend," I said. "She ditched me, and my other best friend for him. We were closer than ever until him."

"I'm sorry," Jacob said. His eyes held something far away. "Quil. Meet Leigh. Leigh Najeria."

Quil dropped the grease cloth he was holding and his face was guilt ridden.

"Hi," he mumbled. "How's it going?"

"Funny," I bit my lip. "That's how Claire used to greet me when she was my best friend."

"Really," he said. "That's interesting."

I smiled, feeling like a bitch, but not really caring. Claire was my best friend. Because of him, she isn't anymore. He isn't too highly rated in my book.

"Abby!" Seth called out, hopping over the counter and taking the newly arrived girl in his arms. "How ya doin babe?"

She giggled and kissed his cheek. "Good. What's going on here?"

"Tell you later," he said happily. "But right now, Leigh needs to borrow some clothes. She and Jake have to do a few things, but her skirt ripped, and, as usual, you have something helpful. Spare clothes."

"What size are you?" Abby looked at me with a polite smile.

"One," I said. "In juniors. And then in adult I'm the smallest you can get."

She smiled, taking my hand. "Same here. Let's get you some clothes. Shoe size?"

"Five," I said, looking back at Jacob. I did not want to leave his side and go somewhere with a girl I didn't know. He gave me a painful and apologetic look as I was dragged to a back room.

Twenty minutes later, I sat in the most gorgeous vintage, midnight blue, mustang convertible from the sixties.

"I rebuilt the engine," Jacob said, pressing the gas so that we went a bit faster. "And replaced almost every part. We redid the frame and painted it the exact same way it was when it was brand new. The seats are new, but the same way."

"What was it aiming to be like?" I asked, running my hands along the dashboard. It was perfectly clean and smooth.

"My moms car," he said. "Actually, this is her car. She left it for me before she died, telling me that I wasn't allowed to fix and drive it until I owned my own shop with Quil and Embry. And on my eighteenth birthday, a few friends bought the shop for me so I could actually use my college money for online classes. When we got it, it was a piece of crap. But after a few months of me beung the best mechanic around, the shop grew and we got a lot of money to fix it up. Now it looks like somewhere that people actually want to take their cars, not a dump."

"That's awesome," I said. "How long have you liked cars?"

"Since I got those little toy NASCAR things," he smiled faintly. "I was young when my mom died, but I remember her smiling as she watched me take them apart and put them back together. Because she knew I was good at it, and loved me, I did this whole heartedly."

"Hasn't there been anything else you've ever wanted to do?" I said. "Besides working with cars?"

"I don't really know," he said. "I'm getting my degree in business. Once I get a bit more money, I'll start a chain business."

I laughed and smiled. "You dream big."

"There's no other way," he said.

"When did you really decide on everything?"

"When I was seventeen," he said. "A year ago, I was in love with a girl about two years older than me. She was my best friend. But she was in love with someone else, although she loved me too."

"What happened?" I asked.

"She didn't love me enough," he said. "She loved him more. They got married and had a kid."

"I'm sorry," I said, for some reason suddenly filled with anger. How could someone choose some other dude over Jacob? She obviously hadn't seen what was in front of her.

"It's no big deal," he shrugged. "I got over it with the help of my friends and family. It was hard at first, but now it doesn't bother me anymore."

Out of nowhere, I became bold and grabbed his hand, linking our fingers. He smiled and glanced down at them, and I felt the electricity coarsing through my veins.

"So," he said. "I haven't shut up for a long time. I want to know something about you. Anything and everything."

"There isn't much to me," I said.

"Oh," he said. "I doubt that."

"Really, it is," I insisted. "My name is Leigh, short for Leighanne. I love dogs. My favorite color is pink. And I am invisible."

"Invisible?" he raised an eyebrow. "I'm looking at you, right? I see you."

"You didn't see me before," I said. "We live in the smallest town in the world, and you didn't know my name. No one did, or even still does."

"Maybe I wasn't ready."

"For what?"

"To see you. Or know your name. Maybe fate was waiting until the right moment when it would brighten my day."

"What does that mean?"

"When I first saw you," he said. "I was having a pretty crappy day. I don't really remember much except that it was all falling apart. When I saw you, and you smiled at me, and I got to hold you for a fraction of a second, everything changed. It wasn't a sucky day."

It sounded so incredibly cliché, and I should have rolled my eyes or laughed, but I didn't. All my life, I've wanted someone who was like the guy in the books. And that was happening.

He kept talking.

"Then the second time I saw you, last night, I had gotten into a big fight with my dad about him getting remarried. He loves this woman, but she isn't my mom. After we talked last night, I went home and called him, saying sorry, and everything fell into place. And wait a second," he turned to me with an accusing look. "You made sure you didn't have to talk by asking me an explanatory question."

"You're good," I said.

"You're sly," he grinned. "Seriously though. Tell me something."

"What?"

"Tell me about your parents."

"My mom," I sighed. "Was the best woman that ever walked the earth. I was young when she died, but I remember her coming into my room and playing her favorite mixed CD of classic rock to soothe me sleep. And it worked. I've remembered small things about her that make me remembered the compassion she radiated, and the nurturing and the love. And that's what I want to remember."

"And your dad?"

"A smartass," I said, causing Jacob to laugh. "He cussed like a sailor, had all the good comebacks, and was strong and proud of who he was, of my mom, and of me. He was tough as rock on the outside, but on the inside was a sweet and loving man. He died when my mom did, protecting her in the car crash. She didn't die until she was at the hospital because of him. He died instantly."

"Love," Jacob said.

"Love," I repeated. "It'll make you do crazy things. I just wanna know hwo crazy, sometimes."

"Pardon?"

I sighed. "I wanna know, what exactly someone would do for love, or what love would make them do. Would they jump in front of a bullet for the person they loved? Would they kill themselves for the person? Would they give up everything that made them happy, just to be happier with the person they loved? I want to know what love can make someone do. I want to experience it. I want love. But where to find it?"

"Jus keep looking," he said, glancing at our hands. "Don't stop looking until you've found it."

"I won't. I can promise you that. I won't."

**~o~O~o~**

I walked into the apartment, smiling to myself. It was ten o'clock at night, I had just returned the company car to the company, and everything was peaches and cream.

I went to my room and changed into my pajamas just as the rain began to pound against the roof. I crawled into bed and pulled out my favorite book, Eat Pray Love, wondering about love.

And, you know. I was wondering about that guy, Jacob Black. I was really wondering about it him. And love.

Did they relate?


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**~o~O~o~**

I was filing papers for Catherine when he called.

"Hello, gorgeous," he said.

"The seven days aren't up, Black," I responded, tucking my phone between my shoulder and ear.

"Ouch," he said. "You pulled out the last name. I'm deeply offended, Najeria."

"Talk about offensive," I said.

"Okay," he said. "So I can't call you gorgeous. What can I call you?"

"Okay, what I'm about to say," I said slowly. "Is really unheard of."

"What can I call you?"

"Are you ready?"

"What can I call you?"

"My name."

"Never," he chuckled. "Too common. Everyone you know calls you buy your name. I need something special until my seven days are up and you allow me to call you gorgeous."

"Who says I'll let you then?" I asked, flipping through the letters from numerous authors.

"Such a tease," he clucked his tongue.

"I am not," I said. "I just don't know if I'll let you call me gorgeous at seven days. Maybe it'll be ten."

"Very funny," he said. "Hold on real quick."

"Gotcha."

"Abby!" his voice said. "Where's Mr. Jones bill payment sheet thingy? He needs to know his next payment!"

I heard a reply in the background, and I chuckled when he came back on.

"Payment sheet thingy," I laughed. "Really?"

"I can't remember what it's called," he said.

"Didn't you say you were getting your business degree," I said.

"I've been taking classes for less than a month," he said. "Gimme a break."

"Just saying," I smiled. "So, why did you call?"

"I was wondering what time you got off of work," he said, papers shuffling in the background. I guess I wasn't the only one.

"Seven," I said. "Why?"

"Wanna do something?"

"Black," I sighed. "The seven days aren't-"

"Over, yeah I know," he finished for me. "But we'll never really get to know each other unless we spend time together."

"I don't know..." I said. "Work is tiring, and I'll be hungry."

"We'll get food."

"Jacob..."

"You said my first name," he said. "So obviously, there's something down deep that's telling you to go out with me. As a friend." I sighed.

"What did you have in mind?"

**~o~O~o~**

I climbed into my car, my heart beating fast in my chest. I was going out with Jacob Black.

I reached into the back and grabbed my spare change of clothes, then turned on the car and pressed the gas, getting myself out of the office.

We were meeting at a diner that had the best French fries and milk shakes ever made. I arrived at the diner early so I would have time to change. A dress with a bunch of jewelry and heels isn't really appropriate for hanging out with a friend.

So, I changed into jean kapris and a blue tank top with white, casual button down over it, the buttons open. I threw my fakely curled hair on top of my head in a ponytail, my bangs hanging down. I left my make up on and changed into converses. I felt like an eighteen year old girl again, instead of a crazy ambitious chick in a publishing office. And I enjoyed the feeling.

I walked out of the bathroom and hurried with my clothes to my car, earning a few odd looks from the staff at the diner. I closed and locked my car just as Jacob pulled up. He got out of his car and shut his door, leaning against it.

"You look different than yesterday," he said.

"What did I look like yesterday?" I asked.

"A sophisticated woman who knows how to work hard and have no life," he said, causing me to blush. "Today, like a cute girl who's young and still has life to live."

"Is that compliment?"

"I like today better," responded, pushing himself off the car. "It makes me feel like I have a chance." he stood in front of me and had to look down. "You also make me think of the first day I saw you. For real saw you."

I didn't have a response for that. I simply smiled slightly as my cheeks heated up even more. Jacob pushed my forward a little from behind and I headed into the diner. We walked in and took a seat in the nearest booth. Jacob sat across from me, smiling.

"What," I said. "Are you looking at?"

"You," he said simply. He didn't have a further explanation so I just smiled and relaxed back into the seat.

"So," he leaned across the table and smiled again. "What do you need to know to be able to actually know me?"

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Jacob Ephraim Black," he responded without missing a beat.

"Birthday?"

"March twenty seventh."

The game continued until the waitress came by and we asked for an extra large tray of chilly cheese fries. The woman gave us both a look but we only smiled and kept talking. I was actually pretty surprised again by how much I enjoyed being with him. He was sarcastic in a very funny way that made you smile without meaning too. His grin was kind of lol sided and had an odd way of sending my head into a frenzy, completely forgetting about everything except for Jacob.

There was also something very weird there.

I felt way to attracted to him. I felt like I depended on him for air, for life, for anything. Which was silly, because I had just met him. Yet, it felt like an iron cable was pulling me closer to him, and I was too weak to resist. At some point, I found myself leaning across the table too, so we were both pretty close to each other, talking quietly and quickly, flying the most random questions at each other.

"Chilly cheese fries and two cokes?" the waitress said, beginning to slide a hot plate between the two of us. Jacob and I pulled farther back, and I felt slightly sad at the distance now between us, but was happy when the smell of the fries wafted into my nose. I immediately grabbed a fork and Jacob and I dug in. For the first bite, we aimed for the same fry that looked extremely delicious, making my mouth water- perfect combo of cheese, chilly, and fry.

Jacob moved his fork away and got a different fry. I blushed and smiled a bit before taking that bite. Very sweet, I thought.

"Uncle Jakey!" an adorable little voice called out. A little girl of about five was running to Jacob. She had long black, curly hair, and pale skin, looking nothing like the two people that followed after him.

"Hannah!" Jacob said, reaching how to pick up the little girl. "How ya doing, sweets?"

"Good," the little girl giggled, then caught sight of me. "Uncle Jakey are you on a date?"

"Him?" the man I presumed was the father laughed. "Yeah, right. Jake hasn't had a date in a year."

"I was quite the ladies before..." Jacob trailed off.

"Before what?" Hannah tilted her head sideways.

"Before I learned unneeded to find someone who I actually liked," he said to the girl in his arms. "Because I was a mean boy. All boys are mean, actually."

"Except you and Daddy," she said happily.

"That's right," The man said. "And what are the rest of the boys like?"

"Yucky," she made a face. Jacob and the man looked relieved. "So who is she uncle Jakey?" Hannah asked in a fake whisper.

"My friend," he said. "Hannah, this is my friend Leigh. Leigh, meet Paul and Kacey, and their daughter Hannah."

"Hi," I said quietly.

"Pleasure to meet you," he said, shaking my hand. I smiled politely.

"You too," I said, then shook hands with Kacey. She smiled and said hello quietly, whcih made think that she was just as shy as me.

Hannah reached away from Jacob and to me, so I gently took the child in my arms. She giggled when my hair fell over my shoulder because it was so long. She wound her fingers around one of the curls.

"You have really curly hair," she said, giggling again.

"My hair is actually straight," I said, then lowered my voice to fake whisper. "But it's a secret, so don't tell anyone, okay?"

She put her hand over her mouth and nodded gravely before reaching out to her mom. I handed her over and she yawned, snuggling into her shoulder. I think fell asleep instantly, and it was so adorable and slightly confusing. One minute the child was chatting merrily, the next asleep. It was too cute.

"Well, should get going," Paul said. "It was nice to meet you, Leigh."

"You too," I said and Jacob sat back down in the booth.

"She seems to like you," Jacob said, smiling over at me as we continued eating.

"Me?" I scoffed. "What about you? That child was all for Uncle Jakey. Are you really her uncle?"

"No," he said. "Paul and Kacey are part of my extended family. Kacey's always been like a sister to me. Whenever I had girl trouble and it was my fault, she's be sure to smack me on the back of the head and tell me what I did wrong."

"So she's eighteen?" I asked.

He nodded. "But I know what you're thinking, and it's not her baby. Her older sister was seveteen when she got pregnant, but died in childbirth. The last thing she told Kacey was that she had to raise Hannah, because their Dad wouldn't be able to. That's why she looks so much like Kacey. It's really her niece, but her and Paul are raising her as they're own."

"How old is Paul?"

"He's twenty two," Jacob said. "But they met about a year ago and got married a few months ago, because she already had a kid."

"That's not a very long time," I said. "To know someone before marriage, I mean."

"You're right," he said. "But they're soul mates."

"How do you know after such little time?"

"It's hard to explain," he said. "But for Paul, when he saw her there, in the store with a baby on her hip, he fell in love instantly, and he just knew. It took Kacey awhile, but when she found herself unable to resist being with Paul, she gave in and they dated, they got married, and they didn't even have to do anything to get the kid."

"They looked like they were in love," I said. "Paul had that look in his eyes that just said she was his and there was nothing to stop him from loving her. And they way he touched her cheek and shoulder was the sweetest thing in the world."

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" Jacob was watching me carefully as I sipped my milkshake, his face serious, and his eyebrows creased with worry.

"Yes, actually, I do," I said. "It's how my parents met, and they loved each other more than life, so it has to be there. Some type of...magic, I guess."

He smiled at me. "That's good."

"Why?"

"Because everyone needs a little bit of magic in their lives."

**~o~O~o~**

**Do you guys like it?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**~o~O~o~**

"What the fu...?"

I walked into the living room to find seven pizza boxes on the table and Jasmine locked into a tight embrace with the pizza guy, passionately eating each others faces off. They didn't hear me walk in, or my comment.

"Jasmine!" I said loudly. Her and the guy broke apart unwillingly, looking like idiots with big smiles spread across their faces.

"Oh hey," she giggled. "You're home earlier than expected."

"It's eleven o'clock," I said. "At night."

"Is it really?" she said. "I thought it was only eight. Oops."

"Are you drunk?" I asked her.

"Off of love," she giggled, looking at the guy. I noticed he looked a bit familiar.

"Embry Call?" I said. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I delivered a pizza here," he said, still wrapped around Jasmine. "And I fell in love when I saw her. She called back six more times for pizza and requested me each time. And then...this happened." he gestured to their messed up clothes and interlocked bodies. "Hey, weren't you with Jake?"

"Yes," I said. "And I'm very tired. I worked all day, then stayed up later with Jacob. I want to peacefully sleep. I don't mean to be a bitch, but if you would be nice enough to leave for the night, that'd be great."

"Oh, sure," he said. He kissed Jasmine heatedly one more time and then they stood up, walking to the door. I threw out the pizza boxes and bagged the leftovers while they exchanged goodbyes.

Jasmine walked back in with a distant and we were both in the kitchen.

"What happened," I demanded. "Tell me everything."

"The first time he came," she said slowly, thinking back. "I was starving. And when I answered the door, something weird happened, and we just stared at each other in the eyes for five minutes. After I took the pizza box, he left, and then I couldn't stop thinking about him. So, I called again.

"He came back and then I asked for his name. Embry Call. He asked for mine and I told him. We chatted for a bit the next few times I ordered a pizza, and the last time, he dropped the pizza and said 'Ahh, what the hell?' and kissed me. We kissed standing up a long time before moving to the couch, where we've been kissing for a long time until you walked in. I know it moved fast, but I couldn't help it. I was in love the second I saw him. We exchanged numbers just now and we're gonna do something tomorrow."

"What are you gonna do?"

"We don't know yet, but it'll be fine because we'll be together," she sighed and stretched. "I'm hitting the shower then going to bed. Do you have to work tomorrow?"

"Nope," I said.

"Does that mean you'll make me breakfast?"

"I guess," I sighed.

She hugged me and headed back into her room, a smile upon her face.

I laughed and went to change into my pajamas before settling down into my bed, with the lamp, acoustic guitar playing in the background, and my Quileute book.

Legends of La Push.

**~o~O~o~**

I woke up the next morning, and took a long shower. Once out, I dressed casually in jean kapris and a quarter sleeved, gold shirt, drying my hair straight so that it flowed down my back. I wore no make up.

I walked into the kitchen and began making waffles, eggs, muffins, and sausage, and ended up making way more than I needed to. Jasmine woke up at about eight o'clock and pounced on the food. She was still stuffing her mouth when the phone rang.

"Hello, this is Leigh," I said when I picked it up.

"Hey, Najeria," Jacob's voice said from the other end.

"Hi, Black," I said.

"How many more days do I have left?" he asked me.

"Do the math, genius," I laughed. "This is the third day."

"Oh, right," he said. "Okay, so my best friend is Embry Call."

"And my best friend is Jasmine Hans," I said.

"Well, Embry wants to Jasmine to come to the beach with us."

"Who's us?"

"All our friends," he said. "Since it's sunny today, we're going to first beach. Since Jasmine's probably coming, you wanna come to? Or do you have to work."

"I do not have to work," I said. "And Jasmine just answered her phone and squealed, then ran out of the room. I'm presuming it's Embry?"

"You presume right," he said. "So what do you say, Najeria?"

I laughed. "You ate breakfast yet?"

"Nope," he said. "Why don't you come over and eat, then we'll go. Deal, Black?"

"Deal."

I hurried to my room, where I put my bikini on nervously, worried about him seeing it. I took a deep breath. This would be different, but then again, Jacob was different. I put my clothes back on over the bathing suit and packed a beach bag before going to fix a large plate for Jacob and then cleaning up the rest.

I had just put the last tub aware container in the fridge when a knock came from the door. Jasmine got to it first, and she revealed two of the hottest people in La Push.

Embry grabbed her hand and they immediately left. Jacob chuckled at them and walked in, and grinned crookedly at me. My heart stopped for a second, and as if he could hear it, his grin turned to smirk. I rolled my eyes and motioned for him to follow. He chuckled and we walked into the kitchen, where he sat down at the plate of food.

"I'm the best judge of food," he said. "So we'll see if you're worthy."

I hopped onto the counter and didn't say anything. He quietly took a bite if each piece of food. I awaited his reaction and grinned when he looked up at me in awe.

"You are a goddess."

"I know."

**~o~O~o~**

At the beach, Jacob opened my door for me and took my hand. Instead of reminding him about the days he had left, I just easily linked our fingers and let him lead me to the beach.

Jacob Black was making something go to my head.

"So this is the famous girl Jake won't shut his mouth about," a boy who looked to be about fifteen or sixteen came up to us, a grin on his face. "I'm Brady."

"Leigh," I blushed.

"Nice name," he said, slinging an arm over my shoulder. "Really, I think I'm more your type. You don't wanna waste time with Jake."

I laughed and patted his cheek. "You have a six pack. Black over here has an eight. Sorry Brady Buddy. He's got you beat."

Jacob laughed and pulled me away from Brady, who looked sad, looking down at his abs. I bit my lip and leaned on Jacob to keep myself from falling over in laughter. He looked down at me and grinned.

"You really are amazing," he said, leading me to the group.

"You've told me this," I said. "And though I don't believe it, I'll go with it."

He rolled his eyes and I found out that the group was spread out across a bunch of blankets. There were a few picnic baskets and a bunch of plastic plates and cups and coolers. A large battery powered stereo sat in the middle of everyone, playing music. These people obviously came to party at the beach.

"Hey guys," Jacob said, sitting down. I sat next to him, crossing my legs.

"Hey, my man," Embry and Jacob exchanged one of those weird dude handshake things where they clap hands or something. I don't know. It was a dude thing. Jasmine sat in Embry's lap, and he had his arms around her. Wow. They were moving fast. "So, what's up Leigh?"

"I can't look at you," I shuddered. "I'm still scarred from last night."

Jasmine giggled and Embry put his face in her back, laughing. I rested my head on Jacob's shoulder and smiled up at him with a red face.

"Yeah," a man with an insanely deep voice said. "We heard about that. At least this time Embry was the one with the girl and not the one to walk in on someone."

"Poor Embry," I said. "What happened?"

"Sam and Emily's anniversary," Jacob whispered in my ear, but Embry just shook his head with a horrified look.

"What you saw last night was nothing," Embry said. "At least Jaz and I had clothes on."

"Okay, that's enough!" a woman was beat red and we were all laughing hard. "Time for lunch!" We all calmed down enough to have her pass around plates with bags of chips and dried fruit. Soccer Mom was written all over her.

"What do you want to drink?" Jacob stood up.

"I can get it," I started to stand up, but Jacob gently put his hands on my shoulders and pushed me down.

"What do you want to drink?" he repeated. I smiled and asked for a Dr. Pepper. He grinned back and went to get the drinks, leaving me breathless.

"I'm Emily, by the way," the Soccer Mom said. "And this is my husband, Sam."

"Nice to meet you," the guy with the deep voice said. He had a look in his eyes, one that was wise and knowing. He reminded me of the tribal elders, except they were much older.

"You too," I said. "How long has this group been together?"

Emily looked thoughtful. "It sort of started happening about three or four years ago. But this entire group together right now is from about April or May of last year."

"You've been friends for a long time," I noted.

"And we'll all stay that way," Emily said confidently. "The only time we get to meet someone new is when one of the guys finds a girlfriend."

"Then why am I here?" I wondered. "I'm not Jacob's girlfriend."

"Jacob's hoping Leigh will be his girlfriend though," Jacob said, sitting next to me and handing my soda. "At some point."

"And what does Jacob think his chances are?"

"Jacob thinks they're decent, but he's not sure."

"What's making him unsure?" I tilted my head a bit to the side.

"Leigh sometimes is kind of distant," he said. People were giving us some privacy and going back to their own conversations. "Jacob really wants to kiss her and ask her out for real, but she wants to wait, and it's killing him."

I leaned forward and put my head over his heart, then pulled away. "It isn't killing Jacob. But, Leigh's mom always told her to know a person before she dated him."

"Then Jacob is fine with that," he stood up and held out his hand. "He has a couple more days before he can kiss her, so he's gonna have fun. He's going in the water."

He peeled off his shirt and smiled down at me. I marveled at the beauty of him, how strong and fit he looked. Oh my god, he was every woman's dream.

"Like the view, Najeria?" Jacob grinned.

"I think you'll like yours better," I grinned back. I stood up and peeled off my shirt, the let my kapris drop to the ground, revealing the black and gold bikini. I smiled innocently.

"You're horrible," he said.

"You get what you give," I patted his chest, trying to push how firm it was out of my mind. "Race you to the water."

And I took off, running as fast as I could to the water. I hit the water right before Jacob and he caught my waist, spinning me around in a circle before falling backwards into the water so that he was beneath me.

I laughed when we came back up and placed my arms around his shoulders, pushing him down. He sank into the water and I swam away, waiting for the return attack.

He didn't come back up. "Black?"

Nothing.

"Black?" I said, looking around. "Jacob? This isn't funny. Jacob!"

Suddenly something touched my leg and is shrieked when I was pulled under water. When I resurfaced, a pair of hot arms were wrapped around me. After a bit of bickering, I settled down and relaxed in his arms.

"This is how couples swim," I said.

"We aren't a couple though. It's cool." Jacob replied.

Oh, Jesus. Only five more days until Jacob makes a 'move'.

I wander if I'll last that long.

**~o~O~o~**

**Review?**


	6. Authors Note

_**Authors Note**_

_**Readers,**_

_**I will not be uploading for awhile, it's Spring Break for me and I am going to New York, where I will be able to write, but not upload. So, I wont have that many for awhile, but I will hopefully have two or three chapters when I'm back!**_

_**~Yours Truly~**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**~o~O~o~**

_Just so you know, I didn't last that long_.

I woke up on Sunday to sunshine hitting my face. Within a second I sprang from my bed and opened a window excitedly. We never had sunshine in La Push. This was wonderful.

I put on my jean shorts and a tank top, pulled my hair up, put on my tennis shoes, and began to make a small breakfast of scrambled eggs with spinach, peppers, onions, cheese, and tomatoes, with a side of hash browns. The smell woke up Jasmine, so I made her some too. We finished eating at about nine o'clock and then I declared it time for a summer cleaning.

We started with our rooms. We pulled out every bit of furniture and everything on the ground, then scrubbed the wooden floors like crazy. Jasmine had a spontaneous thought and decided that she wanted to paint her room, so I said why not go ahead and repaint the entire apartment?

So, after going to the store and buying a bunch of cans of paint, we called Jacob and Embry to come help us.

"Hey, Najeria!" Jacob said when he saw me. I rolled my eyes and hugged him, feeling the usual insane pull that made me want to ravishing him on the spot.

_Control yourself_, I snapped to my inner person.

_Oh, shut it_, the person said. I pulled away from Jacob and led him around the apartment.

"It looks funky," Embry said. "Without all the furniture in it. Where did you put it?"

"A neighbor who's out of town is letting us borrow her apartment," Jasmine said. "We've been feeding their cat, and they have plenty of room because they're new and haven't completely moved."

"Nice neighbors," Jacob said.

"Tell me about it," I said. "Okay, let's do the living room first."

"What color is it gonna be?" Jacob asked.

"Red," Jasmine smiled. "I love the red color. It's bold, so it's fits us."

"It fits her," I muttered to Jacob. He smiled and nudged me.

"Don't like the colors," Jacob guessed.

"It doesn't matter if I do," I said. "I chose the color and the table cloth and placemats for the kitchen."

"This is a big apartment," he commented, speaking louder so the other two could hear us. "And you guys own it right? No rent?"

"It's ours," I smiled. "We have spent four years raising money in a savings account to have our own house, but we settled for an apartment."

"Embry, Quil, and I did the same thing," he said. "But then Quil bailed and got an apartment with Claire."

"Can I ask something?"

"Shoot."

"Why did Claire leave us?" I asked. "Why did she ditch us completely instead of splitting her time with us?"

He hesitated, thinking hard about the answer. "It's a story for some other time."

"Do you promise to tell me?" I said. "When the time comes?"

"I promise," he said. "Now let's paint."

We set to hard work on the living room. Jacob and Embry worked on the higher portion of the room, and Jasmine and I got the lower portion. We set a stereo up and turned on the radio station, and partied while we worked.

"What color is the furniture in here again?" Jacob asked me.

"White and black," Embry answered without missing a beat. Jacob and I looked at him weirdly while Jasmine blushed and giggled.

"We've made out a few times on it," she said. "So he would know."

I shuddered and Jacob rolled his eyes. "Embry is a pig."

"How would you know?" Jasmine defended. "You've never seen him."

"It feels like I have," Jacob muttered. "Embry's…_descriptive_."

"Don't even get me started on Jake's _descriptive_ fantasy about you." Embry grinned at me with a mischievous smile. "Now_ those_...those are-"

"Shut _up_!" Jacob growled and rolled the painting roll across Embry's face, covering him in paint. Embry growled back and did the same. Jasmine and I both tried not to laugh as they covered each other in paint.

"Uh oh," Jasmine giggled. "Looks like you guys will have to take off your shirts."

"Or we could change," Jacob wiped the paint from his face.

"No need for that," Jasmine grinned and without any fear whatsoever, walked over to Embry and pulled his shirt over his head. He looked at her in shock for a moment.

"Jaz," I said. "I can't believe you did that."

"Oh please." she peeled off Jacob's shirt too. "Happy birthday, Leigh. That's for you."

I had to admit. I liked the present.

"Get back to work," I blushed and grabbed my roller of paint, beginning to do the second coat. The guys laughed, but they too started to work.

Next we did the kitchen, which was being painted a dark blue to match the blue and green theme of the kitchen. We hadn't liked the plain white walls in there. We left the paint to dry and took a break for lunch, calling in a few pizzas. Those guys could eat like no one else.

After lunch Jacob and Embry painted the hallway red too, while Jasmine and I painted the bathroom yellow and brown. Then we painted my room a light green, and Jasmine's a light blue. Then, we were done.

The four of us collapsed onto the one piece of furniture we had in the apartment at about eleven o'clock at night.

"I have never seen two people work so hard," Jasmine said. "And not even break a sweat. You guys worked hard and fast and did way more than either of us. We totally could not have finished this entire apartment without you guys."

"We sure are amazing," Embry said cockily. I rolled my eyes at him and smiled over at Jacob. He just smiled back, taking my hand in his. For once, I didn't object. For some reason, right then and there, something changed as we looked into each others eyes again. It was like the day we met.

I couldn't take it any longer.

"Black," I said. "Want something to drink?"

"Sure," he said. "Come on." We stood up and walked into the kitchen. The second we were in there, I attacked him.

I pressed my lips against his with pressure and waited for a response, which I got immediately. Jacob wound one arm around my waist and the other hand twisted into my hair. I wrapped my arms around his neck as we kissed passionately. I wasn't sure what made me do it, but this kiss wasn't sweet and simple. It was rushed, full of adrenaline, and had a certain need to it. When we pulled apart, Jacob grinned.

"Thank god," he breathed out. "I wasn't sure how much longer I could take it."

"I don't what it is," I said, breathing heavily. "But you have seriously corrupted me, Jacob Black. I would never usually move this fast with a guy, but there's something about you."

"I'm irresistible," be grinned, the ran his hands down my waist and to my thighs, which be used to lift me up off the ground and onto the counter. He leaned forward. "But then again, so are you."

And he pressed his lips to mine once again.

I was in heaven.

**~o~O~o~**

**Review?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**~o~O~o~**

Monday went by easily, and I had some time to get a few classes done during work. But, because I hadn't done school a few times, my work load was heavy.

At least Jacob was with me.

After our kiss on Sunday, Jacob decided to declare us 'together' which thrilled me. Then, I got a call from Claire saying she wanted to hang out some time before Christmas. I told her I would have to find a day when I didn't have school or work, but sure. It had occured to me when I hung up that even though they were part of the La Push gang, Quil and Claire hadn't been there on Friday at the beach. It was weird, but I pushed it off.

Right now, on Wednesday, Jacob and I were in the living room. We both had our headphones in and were focusing on our computers. Doing school with Jacob was really much better than being alone. He sat crossed legged at the end of the couch, while I sat at the other end, my feet in his lap behind his computer.

It was sort of distracting though. I would keep feeling the need to jump him and wrap my arms around, kissing him fiercely. A fire pumped through my body all the time, but I refrained myself. Somehow.

Jacob removed my feet from his lap, and put both our computers on the table. I raised my eyebrows at him. He just grinned and crawled over to me, gently pulling my body beneath his and hovering over me on his elbows, no weight on me. He had that look he always got before he was going to make my head spin.

"Study break," he whispered, his breath hitting my lips and making my breath hitch.

"We just had one two hours ago," I said breathlessly.

"That's been too long," he leaned down and kissed the space right below my ear.

"Yes," I said. "But the study break lasted two hours itself."

He kissed my jaw this time. "Please. Just a few minutes. Two hours since I kissed you is way too long to wait."

"Fine," I sighed. "Kiss me, please, Black."

And he did. Oh boy, he did. He ran his hands over my thighs and waist, leaving trails of burning where he touched me. I twisted one hand in his shaggy hair, a other arm wrapper around his neck. My head spun as he pulled my legs up to wrap around his waist, and he began trailing kisses down my jaw and neck, and back up to my jaw.

You're going to fast, I thought to myself. You're going too fast. Slow down.

But I really didn't want to.

"Oh god!" someone cried out. "I did not need to see that."

Jacob and I pulled apart, both panting. Jacob sat up, keeping my legs around his waist so I ended up sitting up along with him.

"Hey Embry," Jacob grinned. "What's up bro?"

"You too are like animals," he gagged. "Way worse than Jasmine and I. So much worse. Then again, maybe it's because of Jake and the fact that..."

Jacob gave him a death glare and growled at him menacingly. "Maybe I should call Jasmine..."

"No!" Embry said. "Where is she anyways?"

"Back in her room," I said from Jacob's lap. Embry wiggled his eyebrows at me suggestively before dashing down the hall. I looked back at Jacob, who grabbed my waist and he fell back onto the cushions so that I was laying on top of him. My hair fell over our faces, creating a curtain between us and the outside world.

"You're really pretty, you know that?" he whispered, bringing up a hand to brush my cheek.

"You keep telling me this," I whispered back. "But I'm still not seeing it."

"I can't imagine why," he replied.

"I'm plain," I said. "Plain Jane. That's why people don't see me."

"I have to repeat a lot of things with you," he sighed. "I see you. You aren't invisible. You shine so brightly it's hard to look away. Why don't you see that?"

"Black," I said. "You are the first person besides my friends who's seen me."

"You've had boyfriends though, right?"

"A few," I admitted. "But those were because they accidentally bumped into me or they got paired with me for a project or something like that."

"Well," he said. "I don't think it matters if you used to be invisible. You aren't anymore. You're as visible as the ocean. And I see you. Who else do you need?"

"No one," I admitted, planting a firm kiss on his lips.

"I thought study break was supposed to be short," he smirked.

I smirked back, rolling my eyes. "We're done with homework for the day."

"I can appreciate that."

**~o~O~o~**

"Leighanne Najeria!"

I sighed and stood up from my chair, hurrying to Catherine's office. "Yes, Catherine?"

"I need my list of authors," she said. "You know, the ones that are going to be at the society ball in LA? And I need the list of books that each one wrote, then I need to get a hold of Fiona, Frederick, and Angela. I have new dress that needs to be picked up at three this time. Schedule me for Fiona at two, Frederick at six, I'll be taking a plane after that to LA for the ball. I won't be back for three days, so you'll have those off. And where do we take the dress?"

"To Fredericks, where you'll immediately get into after he finishes your hair and make up," I said. "Have you booked Andrew for the flight yet?"

"No," she admitted. "Would you mind...?"

"Of course not," I said. "It's what I get paid for."

"Have you begun working on that novel yet?" Catherine said as I was dialing Fiona's number. She started to walk out of her office and I hurriedly followed.

"Novel?"

"My lord, Leigh," Catherine sighed. "Where the hell have you been? To become an editor in my office, you have to have written a novel, minimum of twenty chapters, each chapter has a minimum of twenty pages, all Times New Roman, single spaced, size font twelve."

"Uhh," I said, but Fiona picked up. "Oh, hi Fiona!"

"Twelve or three for Catherine?"

"Two, actually," I said. "Please?"

"Gracious, child, of course," Fiona replied. "I'll be here! Kiss, kiss."

"Kiss, kiss," I said, then hung up. "How long do I have before it's...due, I guess, for lack of a better word."

"The summer after you graduate college," she said.

"Okay," I sighed. "I can do that. I can do that."

"I love you darling," Catherine turned to me, truly affectionately. "I'm off to a meeting, and then I'll be off to Seattle, then off to LA for three days, so I won't see you. After you run those little errands, you're free to go home. I wouldn't survive without you."

"Of course you would," I said, hugging her. In my mind however, I was thinking she'd be dead meat without me. When she got in the elevator, I smiled to myself and picked up my phone, calling my favorite person.

"Hey, beautiful, what's up?"

"You free tonight?"

"Always for you, Najeria," Jacob laughed.

"Well, Black," I said. "How does Seattle sound?"

**~o~O~o~**

**Review?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**~o~O~o~**

"Hello, love," Paul said, taking my hand and kissing it lightly. "Come to run away with me?"

I laughed and patted his cheek. "You aren't supposed to let Jacob know yet."

Paul twirled me into his arms and dipped me. "I could hide it any longer, my dear."

"Well, sweetie," I said. "What are we waiting for?"

We both laughed and he brought me up, twirling me again, but this time I was spun out of Paul's arms and into Jacob's, who wrapped around me protectively.

"Mine," he growled menacingly. "You can't have her."

Everyone in the room laughed and I hurried my face in Jacob's chest to bide the blush. It was fine to play around with Paul, but hearing Jacob sound so serious, I got nervous in front of people.

"Come on and sit down," Emily said kindly, taking my arm in hers. "Us girls will be civilized on the back porch for this fifth sunny day in a row. The boys can be animals when they go to work."

"Why do I have to come here while you work again?" I asked Jacob.

"Because," he said. "Jasmine's at work, and it's your day off. You'd be alone, and I want you around people. Plus, you need to get to know the girls if you're gonna be hanging out with them more often."

"You're weird, you know that?" I kissed his lips lightly.

"Yes, I do know that." he kissed me in return and all of a sudden I felt like I didn't wan him to leave. I wanted him to stay there and keep kissing me. Apparently, he didn't want to leave either.

"All right, break it up," Emily pulled me away and I pouted at her, not happy. She laughed. "It gets easier, I promise." And she dragged me outside. I waved pathetically at him and he looked pained as the guys dragged him out to.

"Hey, Leigh," Claire said. "How's it going?"

"Good," I said lightly. "You?"

"Great," she said. "And you look better than good. Does that have anything to do with Jake?"

"It's a possibility," I shrugged.

"She's got it worse than any of us," Kim laughed.

"Except Em, maybe," Claire said. "Remember last January?"

"Ooh, that was bad," Kim said. "She was horrible when it came to that."

"Shut up," Emily said warningly. "Kim, come help me get the food."

I sat down across from Claire as the other two left to go back inside. I looked over at her.

"Emily sounds like a mom," I said. "She's sweet and commanding and I don't know...just motherly."

"We all think of her that way," Claire responded. "Twenty five years old and she's not out drinking and acting stupid like most people."

"Is she the stable one in the group?" I asked.

"Yeah, actually," Claire smiled. "The rest of us are fools. I mean, she really is the mother hen. When we're hurt or upset, or angry, or even when we do bad on an exam, we go to her for support and comfort. Or, if we've done something stupid, she sits us down and has a talk with us about what we did and she fixes it. Emily is the best woman ever."

"It's sweet that you feel the way about her," I commented.

"She's a better mom than mine," Claire snorted. "Do you remember my mom doing one kind thing for me at all?"

"Nope," I said. "Not your dad, either, now that I think about it."

"Exactly," she said. "They're paying for college courses next year in Port Angeles, at the university there. That's something nice, but otherwise nothing."

"You still going into fashion?" I took a sip of the lemonade in front of me.

"Of course," she smiled. "But I'm thinking of doing something besides clothing with it."

"Like?"

"Interior design, maybe," she shrugged. "I think it'd be nice to do something like that."

"Your room always did look the best," I said. "What does the one at your apartment look like right now?"

"Since I'm sharing it with Quil," she said. "I chose black and white as our colors, with dark green walls and accents. I wanted something I liked, but that he could deal with."

"That sounds cool," I said. "Now let me ask you something: did you decorate the inside of the shop?"

"Yes," she responded. "I chose red and grey as their colors and made it look really good in there."

"You sound proud of yourself," I smiled.

"I am." she smiled in return. It was quiet for a awhile, and we just sat there, relaxing the best we could. Kim and Emily returned in no time, thankfully.

"Chicken sandwhiches," Emily said as she set the plate in the middle of the table. We all eagerly grabbed one and leaned back in our chairs, enjoying the sunshine.

"So," Kim said. "How about this heat stroke?"

"Yeah, really," I said. "It hasn't been like this is forever."

"Maybe the world is ending," Claire suggested.

"No, it's not," Emily said. "The world will end when Brady takes a shower every day."

"And washes his socks once a week." Kim added.

"Or brushes his teeth, God forbid." Claire said. They all shuddered.

"I have tried over and over and over again," Emily sighed. "But I cannot get that boy to be clean like be should. I mean, does he even own a toothbrush?"

"What about shampoo?" Kim said. "Have you seen the poor boys head? He makes me crazy! I love him, but he makes me crazy."

"He's fifteen," Claire said. "What do you expect? Him to brush his hair and smell good."

"Collin cleans himself," Emily said.

"But that's because he into a girl," Claire said. "A very important soul mate."

"How can you meet your soul mate at fifteen?" I asked.

"I did," Kim said. "Three years ago, I met Jared. I'm eighteen. He's my soul mate."

"Now that, I can see," I said. "Just by the way you look at each other and hold each other. There's something there extremely strong there I've never seem before. With you guys, it's possible to believe in true love at first sight sometimes."

"Are you and Jake in love?" Emily asked kindly.

"I don't know," I said, suddenly feeling shy again. I crawled back into my imaginary shell. "It hasn't been to long."

"That means nothing," Kim said. "One day is all you need."

"And in your case," Emily said. "It's been one week. How much more time do you need? One day is enough, one week is over enough. Seriously, think about it."

"Okay," I said. "Let me think." one. Two. Three. "I'll know in another week."

"What is it with you and weeks?" Kim sighed.

"When we were younger," Claire jumped in. "Jasmine, Leigh, and I. We all decided a week was the perfect time for everything, because it seemed to be our lucky number. One week at the lake, one week until our applications for summer camp came back, one week for us to become friends. One week for everything that happened in pir lives. It was weird, but we considered it an omen."

"That's cool," Emily said. "So one week, then you'll tell us if you love him or not?"

"Oh no," I said. "He gets to know first."

"Damn," Kim snapped her fingers. "I got my hopes up."

We all laughed and then I smiled. "So what's the deal with you and Jared?"

"What do you mean," Kim looked suspicious.

"Down girl," Emily said to Kim. "She has Jake, remember?"

"I mean," I said once Kim smiled again. "When are you getting married? I thought you wanted it to be soon. Isn't that what you said last week?"

She bit her lip. "I guess it's a good of a time as any."

We all looked at her. "What is?" Claire asked.

"Jared's mom," she said. "She just got laid off, and his Dad walked away. So, Jared's starting the semester in January to get a degree and get a real job. Real job, real money. Hopefully."

"I'm sorry," Emily said, hugging her. Claire took her hands and I stroked her hair.

"We won't be getting married any time soon," Kim said tearfully. "He had gotten a ring and everything. He was going to propose the night we found out. I mean, he has three little sisters, and no income at his moms house. It was good he got a scholorship at the end of school and they happily accepted him. He's also been selling art work at the museum, but I don't know how things will happen."

"Oh, sweetie," Emily said. "It will all work out, I promise."

"We can help," I said. "With anything."

"Can you keep a secret?" she said, wiping her eyes. "I mean, a big secret?"

"Of course," I said. "We promise not to say anything."

"I sold the engagement ring," she said.

"You what?" I asked. "How much was it?"

"A lot," she said. "Jared wanted to save it for about six years so he could graduate, get a stable job, continue helping his mom, and then save some money. Then he would propose, we'd get a date set, and use the saved money for the wedding."

"So why did you sell it?" Claire asked.

"If we're waiting six years, we can get another one," Kim said. "His mom needed the money, and I don't need a ring to say Jared and I will be getting married."

"So Jared doesn't know?" Emily said.

"He does now."

We all sharply turned around to see Jared and Paul standing there. Jared looked fairly calm.

Claire and Emily stood in front of Kim, which I thought unnecessary. Jared wouldn't hurt Kim. I had confidence in this guy I knew, but didn't know.

"You aren't angry, are you?" I said impressed.

"Nope," Jared said. "What Kim did was right. Though she didn't tell me, I'm impressed that she did that for my mom."

I gently pulled the other girls inside and smiled as Jared made his way over to the nervous looking Kim. He wrapped her up in his arms and she leaned into him. The feeling I had pushed into the back of my head and heart rose up again. I wanted Jacob here with me. At that very moment, I wanted to be in his arms. I felt completely empty without him near me, and my mind started to get jumbled.

That's when the pain hit.

As if someone...something...was digging claws into my back, biting my shoulder. The thing was, it wasn't so bad I wanted to cry out, but I flinched a bit as I walked, trying not the show the stabs of pain in my ribs. It was odd. Like it wasn't happening to me, but I could feel someone else's pain.

The house phone rang when we got into the kitchen, and I had to sit down. It didn't help. I still hurt.

"Quil?" Emily said. "What's wrong with him...Was it a Cullen...Someone else? But what about Le—okay, okay. So it's like a repeat of last year...Take him to Carlisle, he'll help him again...Is he there...He wants to talk to her? About what?...oh _shit_, it's too soon, I know it is...but Quil!" she smacked the table and sighed. "Fine, put him on...Hey, Jake. I just want you to know I think this is a _big_ mistake. She isn't ready."

She handed me the phone with a serene look on her face. "Jake wants to talk to you." I shakily took the phone from her and pressed the received to my ear.

"Hello?" I said quietly.

"Hey, Najeria." Jacob's voice was different. It sounded pained.

"Are you all right?" I said. "What's wrong with you?"

"I've had a...ugghhh," he made a grunt of pain. "A little situation, that's all. I'll be fine, though."

"What happened?" I said. "Why are you hurt?"

"That's something I need to tell you," he said. "It's important...shit, Paul, can you not put pressure on my ribs?"

"Jacob, real quick," I said. "Don't tell me anything else, except the exact spots where you hurt."

"Leigh, why?"

"Jacob, tell me," I said fiercely.

"My shoulder, across my back, and my ribs, why?"

"I'm feeling your pain." Tears stung my eyes. "Literally. Does it feel like someone is biting your shoulder?"

"Something actually did, yes," he said.

"Did something claw your back?"

"Yes."

"Did something break your ribs?"

"I think so," he said. "I've had broken ribs before and it feels like this. Ahh!" his sound of even more pain made me flinch physically.

"Jacob, what's wrong with me?" I asked, tears starting to flow down my face. "Why can I feel what you do? What's going on?"

"Do you know the Quileute legends?" he asked, his breathing getting heavier. It sounded like he was struggling.

"Vaugley," I said. "Why?"

"Read them tonight, okay?" he said. "Promise me you will. Read them, think about them, know them, then call me, and if you can't get me, call Emily."

"Okay," I said. "But Jacob—"

"I love you," he intterupred. "I know it may be too soon for you, but I want you to know that I love you with all my heart, as much as I possibly can. I. Love. You. Leigh."

"I...I love you too Jacob," I whispered. "I'm going against everything I've promised myself, but I know I love you."

Suddenly, Jacob cried out in pain.

Suddenly, my chest hurt even more.

"Jacob, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Just read the legends, promise?"

"I already have."

"_Leigh_."

"I promise."

**~o~O~o~**

**Review?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**Just so everyone knows, I used my creative license to make up a legend that would fit the story.**

**~o~O~o~**

I left Emily's in a hurry, walking out the door to realize I had no car. Jacob had driven me.

Jacob had driven me.

I jogged to the truck and happily found it open. I hopped into the drover seat an smiled for a second. I love 'The Blue Lady', but something about the truck made me smile. It was simple, it ran well, and it reminded me of Jacob for some reason.

I found the spare key in his usual hiding spot, under the passenger seat carpet, and turned the ignition on. I backed out of the driveway and sped down the road, probably limiting the truck to it's advance. Thankfully, the only police around were in Forks, and I was staying in La Push.

By the time I got to the bookstore, it was thundering and lightning, and the pain in my body had sort of disappeared. I knew it was there, but it was almost numb. Sometimes it was numb, sometimes it wasn't. I wasn't really sure what happened, but Emily assured me I would find it in the legends. I only hoped she was right.

I walked into the bookstore and found a short, pretty, kind looking girl behind the counter.

"Hi," I said quietly. "Can you show me where the the legends are?"

"There's an entire section on them in the back on the right," she said. "Anything particular I can help with?"

"I have no idea," I said. "But I might be here awhile. Is that okay?"

"We're open until ten," she said.

"Thank you." I walked to the back of the store and to the right. Sure enough, there was an entire section devoted to La Push Legends. I sat down on the floor and took a seat.

Now, I remembered a few legends my mom told me about before she died. She used to love them. She especially loved the imprinting stories about the wolves, or stories about the wolves I'm general. I opened the first book, but found that it was purely about the cold ones—vampires. I set it aside for later.

The next one I found was about imprints. They had stories about different ones, then modern interpretations of the stories. They also had a modern, opinionated definition.

**Imprint**—can be used as noun or verb; a human being that a wolf looks upon and finds true love at first sight. These two people fall in love fast, and deeply, but the love is true and forever. One cannot live without the other, and they keep each other grounded.

_Defined by Andrew J. Ores, 2000, Nonprofessional _

I flipped through the book and found a story about a village girl who left her family to be with a tribal elder who was a wolf. She was an imprint, and they fell in love and got married. It had a happy ending, even though the middle part was tragic and had a lot of trouble.

I set the book aside and found one about a little girl who was kidnapped by a cold one and was left to die by her family. A wolf found her, imprinted on her, and saved her. They lived happily ever after.

I read one about a werewolf, but throughout the story realized that they were technically 'werewolves' but that they were shape shifters, who shifted into large, wolf shaped creatures. Werewolves were called children of the moon, but that was a whole other story we are not gonna go into.

The next thing I read was what got me. In the front cover, someone had written in ink,

_History always repeats itself._

So I opened it up and began to read.

_Long ago, when the spirit of the wolves still roamed free around the woods and villages of La Push, there was a large protecting pack. They were fierce, strong, and the right people to protect the villages. The alpha of the pack, Hans was his name, was the strongest, the proudest, and was known as a hero who cared about the land and his people._

_Hans had just come back from a proud victory one day, when be saw the chief's daughter, Kelio. Their eyes connected, and he knew instantly that she was the one for him._

_But she was shy. She was quiet, worked hard, and wasn't very well known because she preferred to observe rather than act. Hans pursued Kelio and tried valiantly to win her affection. She rejected him at first, but soon accepted him and they loved each other truly and strongly._

_Although things began to go well, they quickly went down. One day, Hans fought bravely, killing one of the two cold ones he came across while patrolling the woods of La Push. The one who he killed had a mate, but he got away after severely injuring Hans._

_The cold one was very angered by Hans action of killing his mate. So, he found young Kelio, gathering food for the tribe in the woods. He threatened to kill her husband if she didn't go with him. He took her deep into the woods, and hid her where he believed no one would ever find her, slowly torturing her to death. Just when she was on the brink of slipping into a spirit, Hans saved his lover and bride, killing the cold one in the process._

It was a short little tale, but it was odd and I liked it, though the ending was kind of abrupt. The book was thin, written in large, elegant script, and didn't sound like all the other books about the legends. When I flipped the last page of the story, I found more writing in ink.

_History begins to repeat itself._

I flipped the page.

_And it may start one way..._

I flipped the page.

_But it can be changed differently..._

I flipped the page.

_And it could happen to you._

Next page.

_Every story must come to an ending._

Next page.

_And yours might not be good._

Next page.

_See you soon, love. Read the story again, and prepare for the worst._

Shakily I set the book down. This was obviously a joke. A sick one though. Very sick. Who would write something like this? And I had never read this before, or heard of it. I took the book to the girl up front.

"Hello," I said, setting it on the counter. "This book doesn't have a price on the back, and I don't think I've ever heard the story."

The girl picked up the book and skimmed the pages. "I've heard the story. It isn't a famous one, and it's rarely printed anywhere. But, I do know that this book doesn't belong to the store. It's not in out record, and I know every single book that we own."

I sighed. "Thanks sweetie. How old are, by the way?"

"Fourteen," she said. "I'm turning fifteen next month."

"You seem pretty smart."

"I try. Anything else I can help with?" she offered.

"Can I take this book," I asked. "With me? Home?"

"I guess so," she said. "It doesn't belong to us, so I'm sure it's fine."

"Thank you," I said.

"Are you okay ma'am?" the girl asked. "You look upset."

"Oh, I'm fine," I said, heading to the door. "Just trying to head on home beforethe storm gets even worse. And it's late already. I've been here too long."

I grabbed the book and my purse, walking out the door and into the pelting rain. I ran to Jacob's truck, and almost went home. Then again, we needed to talk about the legends. But I didn't know where he was. I tried calling him, but he didn't answer. I called everyone connected to him. They didn't answer.

So I just began to drive.

**~o~O~o~**

"He's in here. I would wait outside the door with the others. He's getting his bones reset."

The brunette girl smiled sympathetically to me. I just nodded in return, knowing by Jacob's description that she was Bella. In a way, I was glad she was married. It seemed selfish, but if Jacob was still pining over her, I was screwed. Then again, she was a vampire.

Oh, sorry. I guess I should explain further.

I had let my instincts and heart drive me to this house. When I heard Jacob's screams coming from inside, I knew it was the right place to be. On the drive over, I had thought a lot about the legends and decided they were true. And that Jacob was a shape shifter, and I his imprint. I was so overwhelmed I started to cry in the car, and was still recovering.

"Thanks," I said. I turned away and saw Sam. He held out his arms hesitantly and I went into them. He wrapped them around me, rocking my sideways, back and forth in a calming motion.

"This is so much," I said, taking a deep shaky breath. "How do you guys do this?"

"We accept it," he said. "We learn how to live with the things and learn how to continue life with each other. That's the thing you have to remember. Everyone has each other. Just because we haven't known you for a long time, doesn't mean we aren't here for you. Everyone here will support you, explain things, help you get used to it, anything to help you. Even the Cullens said they would help, because you're connected to Jake."

I nodded and took another deep breath. I pulled away and wiped eyes, smiling up at Sam.

"Emily acts like a mom, and you a dad," I chuckled.

"Well, Jake's the alpha," he said. "What else am I supposed to be around here?"

"Good choice," I said. He smiled at me just as another scream came from the room. I visibly cringed, my ribs stinging and making me weak. Sam steadied me by my elbows.

"What's all that about?" he asked me.

"I'm not sure, honestly," I gritted my teeth. The pain started right before Quil called and it's been getting worse."

"You're feeling what Jacob's feeling," Paul observed.

"I guess so," I said. "Is this an imprint thing?"

"We have a theory," Sam said.

"And it is?" I took a deep breath as the pain began to ease away.

"You're Jacob's imprint, and he's the alpha," Sam began. "We think it's stronger. The connection, I mean. The pull. The love. If you think a regular imprint connection is strong, you should see the one between an alpha and his mate. There this story about a wolf, Tala Hans, who had imprint—"

"Named Kelio," I said. "She was the chief's daughter."

"You know the story?"

Oh boy, do I. I thought about the notes in the back of the book, but pushed it away.

"One of the few," I said.

"Well," Sam continued. "Their connection was stronger than any of the other pack members. The closer they became, the more they fell in love, the easier it was for them to feel the emotions and pain of one another, physical and emotional. They were nothing without each other. If he didn't have her, he wouldn't be able to function."

"This summer," Quil said. "Remember what he was like because Leigh wasn't around. He thought about her every day and was way different. He was depressed, and the only thing he did was think about her, eat, and kill vampires."

"What were you like?" Brady asked me. "All summer?"

"I spent most of my time thinking about him," I said. "And replaying everything that went on that day between us, just those few words. When I wasn't working, my mind wandered off to him."

"I think our theory is sort of right," Sam said. "They're more strongly connected than anyone I've ever seen."

My spine felt white hot and I almost collapsed in pain, but Sam caught me again.

"I hope I never break a bone," I said. "It hurts too much." A few people chuckled and I gritted my teeth as Jacob screamed and my shoulder stung. I closed my eyes and tried to think of Jacob, which distracted me a bit from the pain. When I opened my eyes, the doctor left the room. He looked sad.

"Jacpb will be fine," he said. "I gave him a good bit of morphine, but I think he needs his I imprint more than that."

I blushed and tucked my hair behind my ear before walking into the room and shutting the door. When I saw Jacob, I thought I would cry.

The room was empty, except a queen sized bed and a few chairs. Jacob sat up on the bed, panting and sweating, but his face held as much adoration as ever when he looked at me. He was only wearing cut off jean shorts, and I felt bad for him. The window was open, blowing cold wind in, but he still looked hot.

"Hey beautiful," he said when I walked over to him. "You gonna come sit with me?"

I giggled and crawled onto the bed, sitting next to him. I saw a towel and took it, gently patting his face to get some sweat off of it. He smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

"I'm glad you're okay," I leaned down and kissed him lightly on the lips before pulling away and wiping his forehead. "You scared me."

"I'm sorry," he said.

"What happened?"

"Leah and I came across three people. I killed one while she killed another, but the last one was strong. Leah tried to handle him, but it didn't work, so I jumped in to try and save the day. I killed it just as a fourth showed up. I think it was the mate, because it looked pissed. He attacked me before I knew what was happening. He ripped my back, bit my shoulder, and crunched my ribs."

"I know," I said. When he raised an eyebrow at me in confusion, I explained what we had discussed while he was getting fixed. He listened and seemed the think it made sense.

"You know I love you, right?" I said. "And that although this is moving way to fast, I really do love you."

"I'm not sure you do," he said. "Maybe a kiss will prove it."

I rolled my eyes and leaned forward, giving him a deep, passionate kiss. I pulled away and he only smirked.

"Still not so sure," he said. I smirked back and sat on his lap carefully, leaning down and putting my lips right in front of his. I placed my hands on his chest and kept my smirk on.

"What about now?" I asked, the crashed my lips to his. I can be pretty convincing when I wanna be.

_Just saying._

**~o~O~o~**

**Review?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I think that we're far enough into the story for it to be obvious that I, Adrian May, do not own Twilight. Must I repeat….yet again?**

**~o~O~o**

A few days later, Jacob was perfectly fine again. He had some soreness sometimes, and he couldn't phase for a week, but otherwise he was okay. So, he came over and we had dinner after work. I was still in my work clothes, and so was he. It was an amusing sight. A dress, lots of jewelry, and heels, versus ripped jeans, a white t-shirt, and his Three Musketeers shirt with his name and the logo on it.

After dinner, Jacob helped me do dishes.

"So, Najeria," Jacob said, beginning to wash on of the last plates. "How are you tonight?"

"I'm good," I said. "Still getting used to the whole werewolf idea, but good."

Actually, I was still thinking about the book, and the weird notes at the end. It seemed like it meant nothing, but something was nagging at me that it did. Nevertheless, it was currently hidden away in my bedside drawer, under all my folders and papers. Jacob didn't need to worry.

"I am doing perfectly fine," he said. "I'm with the love of my life, washing dishes I'm my works clothes after dinner like a normal person. It's something I'm adjusting to, but it's good."

"I'll help you adjust to normal," I promised.

"And I'll help you adjust to weirdness," he promised back. I chuckled and finished rinsing the last dish. "What do you wanna do?"

"We could go back to my place and watch a movie," he said. "Embry has patrol all night, so he won't be there."

"I'm doing anything explicit tonight," I said. "So I don't think spending the night is a good idea."

"I promise I won't try anything," he said. "I just really don't want to leave without you."

"I have to work tomorrow," I said.

"So pack a bag and I'll drive you tomorrow," he said. He turned so I had my back to the counter, and he had his hands on either side of me on the counter, facing me. "Please, babe. Please."

"Why," I asked. "Do you want me to come over?"

"Because," he said. "I hate being away from you. It physically and emotionally hurts me. Severely. I know I sound like a needy boyfriend, but I might not survive if you don't come with me."

"Why don't you stay over here?" I said, placing my arms around his neck. "I can't survive without you near me, but I dot want to leave. I don't mean to sound whiny and attached, but you have to stay. Please, honey. Pretty please?"

"Why don't we flip a coin?"

"Heads or tails?"

"Tails."

"Gottit." I reached into his back pocket and pulled out a coin. He always had spare change there, and I knew I could count on him this time. I flipped the coin and let it land on the counter. We both leaned over and when I saw it, I sighed and Jacob cheered.

"My place," Jacob said. He kissed me quickly, but heatedly, the pat my bottom. "Go along dear. Pack your bags."

I kissed him quickly again. "So weird."

"I'm just helping you adjust," he called after me as I headed to my room.

"Yeah, yeah," I called back. In my room, I packed my work clothes for the next day, a spare change of clothes, then added my toiletries. I changed into my yoga pants, tank top, and hoodie, before putting my necessary stuff in my purse, like iPod, phone, book, everything else. Once I had a small bag and my purse ready, I met Jacob by the door. He already had his car keys ready.

At his apartment, I was impressed. It wasn't how I expected two guys to have an apartment, but it was clean. I noticed it was an apartment that already came with furniture, because it all matched and the looked coordinated. The colors were red, black, grey, and white. Everything was updated and shiny; It was modern.

"This is nice," I said. "I like this here. It's more of an apartment than mine."

"Yours is more like a home," he said, taking my bags for me. "Come on, I'll show you my room." I followed him down the hallway and to a room with an open door. It was clean too. Red walls, white carpet, black comforter, grey and black furniture. Everything else was Jacob's personal stuff, which didn't exactly go with the theme. I loved it.

I sat down on the bed. "Dude. This is huge."

"Werewolves are large and heavy," he said. "I almost broke my last bed, it was way too small for me. I decided to go with dramatically big instead of small."

"It makes sense," I said. I smiled at from where I was sitting and he kissed my forehead.

"I have to shower," he said. "But I'll be quick. You can go pick out a movie, and there's popcorn in the cabinet above the stove. Just get whatever you like too. Blankets are in the first closet on the left."

"Gotcha." I watched as he left the room and went across the hall to go into the bathroom. I tool his advice and went to the kitchen, began popping some popcorn, picked a movie, and started getting blankets. By the time he came into the living room, a pair of basketball shorts slung low on his hips, I had a pallet made.

"You have to put the movie in," I said. "I don't know how to work the DVD."

"You picked the A-Team?" he laughed, starting to put the movie in.

"I've been wanting to see it, but I haven't yet," I said. "What's so funny?"

"Just most girls would've picked the most girlish movie they could find." he shook his head. "I love you, you know that?"

"Yes, I do." I kissed his lips and turned off the lights, snuggling down under blankets. He snuggled with me, and together we began watching the movie.

_This is the life._

**~o~O~o~**

"Wake up, Najeria." Jacob kissed the space right below my ear and I wiggled further down into the blankets. The mattress was hard, yet it was really comfortable. And it seemed really warm from sleeping there all night.

"Go away, Black!" I whined.

"I can't. You're on top of me."

_So that's why the mattress was so hard and warm._

"Oh," I said, sitting up. Sure enough, when I did, I was sitting on Jacob's chest. I smiled before laying back down and placing my face right above his. "Why on earth should I get up and go to work? Catherine isn't even there. She's in LA. I can answer phone calls from here, and have someone else in the office do it. Maybe Sophie..."

"Are you trying to talk yourself out of work?" he asked me.

"Yes," I said. "Because I really don't want to leave."

"I like that you do that," he said. "Because I don't want you to leave either."

"I mean, you're so comfortable!" I said, pecking his lips.

He laughed. "Is that really why you don't want to go?"

"You got me. I'm waiting for Embry."

Before I knew what was happening, he flipped me over and hovered above me.

"Well, I might just have to change your mind."

Twenty minutes later, I was in my spare change of clothes—simple jeans and a tank top with my hoodie— no make up on, my hair a mess, and standing in Jacob's kitchen, making him breakfast.

"I think I love you more with everything you do," he said, watching from the kitchen table. "You take the supernatural world easier than anyone I've ever seen, you skip work for me, and you're making me breakfast."

"Everything my grandmother taught me to do," I said as I cracked the eggs into a bowl. "Do you have any muffin mix?"

"No," he said.

"That's too bad," I said. "I _really_ want muffins. We might have to go to the store if you don't have stuff to make it from scratch."

He didn't. We were walking out the door when Embry came back.

"There's eggs on the stove," I said. "Go ahead and eat all of them, shower, then go to bed. You look like hell."

Embry only yawned in response and headed to the kitchen.

At the store, Jacob followed me around the it, pushing the shopping cart as I grabbed things off the shelves.

"Why do we need all this again?" Jacob asked, amused.

"You're place has nothing to eat," I said. "And if I'm gonna spend the night there every bow and then, I need to be able to actually eat food."

He grinned. "So this will happen often?"

"Maybe," I said, reaching up and kissing him softly. When he began to deepen the kiss, I pulled away. "We're in public."

"Then we better get home," he said, making me giggle. I turned to reach for some canned food, right when a little girl came running down the aisle laughing. Before I knew what was happening, she tripped and fell, started crying, and I flew into action.

I ran to her, gently moving her into a sitting position. She had a cut on her forehead and a bruise starting already.

"Jacob," I said. "Go two aisle down and get some frozen peas." he left without a word and I stroked the girls cheek, cradling her to me. "It's okay sweetheart, it'll be okay." I tool off my hoodie and used it to pat at the blood, glad that it was a light weight jacket. I took a band aid I keep in my back pocket and placed it over her cut. I rocked her just as Jacob came back and I set the peas against her forehead.

Her cries eventually softened and I wiped away her tears, kissing her forehead.

"Are you better sweetie?" I asked softly.

"Yes," she sniffled. "But my head still hurts."

"It'll be better soon," I said. "Can you tell me where your Mommy is?"

"I'm with my sister," she said. "She told me to stay still, but when she turned around, I ran off."

"Lizzy!" a voice said. The little girl looked up at the direction of the voice and a teenage girl rounded the corner, looking scared. When she saw the child in my arms, she sagged in relief. "Lizzy, why did you do that?" She walked over and knelt I'm front of the two of us, looking at the girl, who I guess was now Lizzie.

"I'm sorry," Lizzy said. "It won't happen again."

"Thank you," the teenager said, scooping the child into her arms. We both stood up and I smiled.

"It was nothing," I said. "Instincts kicked in with an adrenaline rush."

"I'm still thankful," she said. "Good thinking with the peas."

"Old trick," I laughed. "Vegetables are better for injuries than ice. At least that's what my mom taught me."

She laughed and thanked me again before walking out the door with little Lizzy and her groceries. When I turned to Jacob, he wasn't smiling, but had a strange look on his face. I tilted my head. "What?"

"You." he shook his head. "I don't know. Just the way you handled that little girl, holding her and making sure she felt better was amazing. And how you just rushed in and helped her so quickly...again, I don't know. But I think I love you even more."

"You say that a lot," I said.

"Because you find new ways to amaze me a lot." he leaned in and kissed me softly, the pulled away. "Oh yeah. We really need to go home."

I laughed and just went to grab that same can of beans I had been reaching for and put it the cart. "You can wait."

**~o~O~o~**

**Review, please, my dear lovelies. I've gotten bunches of story alerts and author alerts, but not reviews from some of you people! I'm hurt!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I NEED HELP! I wrote this chapter, then tried to start writing another, and BOOM I got writers block. I know that I have a few things I want to happen, but I need the story be further on before I can put in the story. So, if you feel like you want the story to continue, help me! Send me a message with suggestions!**

**~o~O~o**

Back at the house, Jacob and I decided to wait until lunch to eat since it was already ten thirty. So, for the next two hours, I did school work and Jacob talked to the advertising agent, Bryan. Then, he joined in on doing school work with me. It was really bard to concentrate, but I was able to get a good but if work done.

At about two thirty, I began making shrimp carbanara, with Jacob's help. We put on some music and started to cook.

"So," I said while chopping onions. "What did Bryan say?"

"He told me," Jacob said, chopping the peppers next to me. "That we have enough money to buy another building somewhere in Port Angeles. Our problem isn't that we aren't good enough, or that our work isn't satisfactory."

"Then what is it?" I asked.

"It's that people don't know we're here," he said.

"I'm guessing that's where the advertising comes in, right?"

"Right. I need to get it out into a bigger town, and start advertising in places where there's a bunch of rich people."

"Why?" I said. "Won't it cost the same to fix my car as it will Catherine's?"

"Not exactly," Jacob said. "It depends on the problem with the car. Richer people will most likely have more expensive cars, which have more expensive parts. They cost more money to be replaced and fixed, which means customers have to pay more."

"Ahh, I get it now," I said. I put everything we had chopped into one pan, started the noodles boiling in another, and started cooking the shrimp in different one. Jacob started washing the dishes we had used so far and I rinsed. It was silent for awhile, just the way we liked it.

When we had all the food finished and in one pan, we washed a couple more pots and pans before sitting down and eating. The smell woke Embry up and he walked into the kitchen, dragging his feet. I watched, amused, as he grabbed a plate from the kitchen cabinets and loaded a bunch of food onto it, grab a fork, and sit down.

"Jake," he said, shoving food in his mouth. "Can Quil have the night patrol this time? I've been on it for a week."

"No problem," Jacob said. "Did you catch a scent last night?"

"Nope." Embry was somehow able to fit more food than a usual person in his mouth.

"Well then," Jacob said. "I doubt that I'll have anyone run tonight at all. We haven't had anything around for a long time except for that particular accident a couple days ago, but Alice warned us about that one. Patrols are gonna get shorter, I'm thinking."

"It is so much easier to have you as an alpha," Embry sighed. "And the alpha mom cooks better than Emily."

"Who?" I asked.

"You, duh," he said. "Jake's alpha male, you're alpha female, or alpha mom. It only makes sense."

"I guess so," I said. "But isn't that a lot of responsibility?"

"It's what you were born to do," Embry said. "So I doubt it."

"Pardon?"

"What he means," Jacob glared at Embry. "Is that since you were born to be with me, the alpha, you were born to take place at the ear of the pack women. It's kind of like the chiefs wife, in a way."

"And the entire pack expects this of me?" I gulped.

"It's fine," Jacob soothed, placing a hand over mine. "Emily will show you the ropes. But even without her, I think you'll be fine."

"I don't even know everyone," I said. "How can I...lead them, or whatever?"

"It takes some time," Jacob said.

"I've got an idea," Embry said. "To help you get closer to the pack."

"What is it?" I asked.

"We'll have a bonfire," he said. "And you'll cook for it, with Emily's help. Everyone will bring their imprints, you'll get to know a bit more about everyone. With the girls, you'll get to find out what you have in common with them; shopping, hair, nails, sight seeing, swimming, whatever it is. Then, you'll start to get to know them and spend time doing those things with them."

"That's brilliant," I said.

"Yeah," Jacob agreed. "Where did that come from?"

Embry rolled his eyes. "Don't ask me. I'm still marveling at the brilliance of it."

"Thank you so much Embry," I said. I stood up and gathered our plates. "You boys want seconds?"

"Absolutely." they said at the same time. I walked over to the stove and got them more, then put my plate in the sink.

"So when can we have a bonfire?" I asked.

"I think Saturday would be good," Jacob said. "The sun is supposed to come out. We could all go there a little after lunch time and swim and hang out. Then when the sun goes down, we'll eat dinner, hang out, and tell the legends. It'll be perfect."

"You both are genius," I said, wrapping my arms around Jacob's shoulders from behind. I kissed his cheek and started to head back to the living room to finish an assignment when the phone rang. Since I was closest, I answered it.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey," a cheery voice that sounded decently like Jacob said. "Is this Leigh?"

"Yes, actually," I said. "May I ask who's calling?"

"This is Jacob's dad," the guy said. "Billy Black."

"Oh, hello," I said. "How are you?"

"We'll I'm doing fine," he said. "How are you?"

"I'm good," I said.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course," I said.

"I would love to meet the young woman," Billy said. "Who has completely bewitched my son. Would she give me the honor of bringing my son back home for dinner tonight?"

"Yes, she would," I laughed. "As long as you come to the bonfire on Saturday to tell the legends."

"We have a deal," he chuckled. "Can Jacob bring you over at six?"

I moved the reciever away from my mouth. "Hey, babe!"

"Yeah?" Jacob called from the kitchen.

"Six o'clock for dinner at your dad's okay?" I asked.

"Sure!" he said.

"That's fine," I said into the phone. "Do you want me to cook?"

"I've got it covered, but thank you," Billy said. "I'll see you tonight sweetheart."

"See you then, Billy," I said. We hung up and I walked back into the kitchen, smiling at the two guys.

"What are you smiling about?" Jacob asked me as I walked over to him.

"You," I said.

"Huh?"

"You," I said. "And every single person you're bringing into my life. I haven't even met your dad and I already love him."

Jacob laughed. "I'm glad about that. When can I meet your Nana?"

"I don't know," I said. "She might be a little...fierce. She isn't like most grandmas. She's younger, bolder, and very...awesome. She really is great. But she's more like a mom and a dad. And she's protective. So yeah. We're gonna give it awhile."

"But you're people are my people," Jacob said. "And I need to know all my people."

I leaned down and kissed him. "Soon enough, baby, I promise."

Jacob kissed me back. When he didn't pull away, I heard Embry gag and stand up, saying something about going to see Jasmine. Jacob pulled me into my lap.

"If I behave," Jacob mumbled. "And stay inside boundaries, can we take this somewhere more comfortable? Like the couch? Or my bed?"

"As long as you behave," I mumbled.

"I can try."

**~o~O~o~**

I stood in Emily's kitchen, wiping my forehead that was covered in sweat. We were cooking dinner for the bonfire. We were obviously having hot dogs to roast, but the guys ate everything they saw and a bag of chips.

So, we made potato salad, regular salad, reviled eggs, home made potato chips, baked beans, and so many more sides. We made six different types of cookies, two different cakes, chocolate covered pretzels, and chocolate covered strawberries.

"Are you sure this isn't too much?" I asked her as we loaded up the car.

"Sweetie," she said. "I don't know if this will be enough."

"How the hell am I supposed to do this?" I exclaimed. "It's impossible to be super woman of the pack."

"No it isn't," she said. "It'll come naturally, I promise. Just let me know if you need any help, okay? I'm gonna let you do this by yourself, but if you can't do it, I can help."

"Thanks Emily," I said. "I'm being serious. Thank you."

"No problem," Emily tucked my hair behind my ear. "It's nice to be needed like a mother, even though I won't get the chance."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well," she said. "I came back from the doctors yesterday with bad news."

"And the news is?"

"I can't have children." she said simply.

"Oh, Em," I said. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," she said. "I have everything I need already."

"I'll be your daughter." I smiled widely. "I don't have a mom anyways."

"That's sweet, Leigh," Emily hugged me.

"Are you going to be okay?" I said.

"I will," she said. "Sam says there's always adoption, but I don't know if it would be the same."

"I understand," I said. "But we'll all be here for you. Like you said, you've already got all of us."

"I do." she said. "Yes, I do. Come on, let's head to the beach."

**~o~O~o~**

**Anybody wanna help? Please?**


	13. Chapter 13

**I would like to thank the few people that made some suggestions for me, and I will be taking them into consideration, especially one in particular….i guess you'll find out in some future chapter!**

**~o~O~o**

Things happened at the bonfire. Big things. Okay, so only two big things happened.

We heard the legends. Jasmine found out the truth. Quil and Claire announced their engagement.

I know. The last one is a bit of a shocker, really. I had not seen that one coming, at all. Everybody sitting around the bonfire, me cozying up to Jacob. His arms were wrapped tightly around me and we leaned against the logs, me in his lap, the sand beneath us calming. The raging and monstrous sea behind us roared with comfort in a way. The glow of the fire was incredibly romantic and perfect. To top it off, Billy Black had the perfect, enchanting voice to fit the magic of the night.

I heard the legends about the third wife, the cold ones, so so many legends. Then Billy surprised me by telling the story about Kelio, and her werewolf savior Hans. Listening to his version of the story was different than the four paged one I had tucked underneath my papers in my bedside table. It was much longer and more detailed. The way he spoke sounded much more historical and like a legend should, not the odd way mine was written.

Hearing the legend again gave me flashback to the little notes that read, you could be next...or, see you soon, love. I mean, it was a little scary.

I suppressed a shudder.

I also learned different things about the girls. Emily, I could cook with. Abby, I could take pictures with, showing her all the good spots in La Push to snap a photo of. Kim, I could shop with. Leslie, i could baby sit for her any time she needed me to. Jasmine, Claire, and I were already friends, and though Claire and I were still a bit distant from the year long separation, I knew what she was like and what to do with her.

So, while we sat in the circle, letting the conversation flow after the legends were done, all curled up and cozy, Claire and Quil stood up, linking hands. They were grinning like fools and I raised my eyebrow at them in question.

And then they said it. That they were getting married.

Everyone stood in silence for awhile, absorbing it. Then we broke out in congratulations and exclamations of joy. Claire asked me to be her maid of honor. I said no.

I'm just kidding! I said yes, of course.

The next few weeks after that went by in a rush of planning. Quil and Claire weren't waiting a long time like most people. They were getting married in December. It was the end of September. I had less than three months to plan a wedding with the help of imprints.

We decided that we needed outside help, but from someone we knew and trusted. So, we brought in Alice and Esme Cullen. They did amazing, helping me with everything. Apparently, as the maid of honor, it was my job to make appointments and help make big choices, to make are everything went smoothly on Claire's wedding day. So thank God for Alice and Esme.

Truthfully, though, I found myself liking Rosalie more than the others. She was nice to me, and we enjoyed talking about books. It was funny how I discovered how much she liked books. She was a nerd at heart, who read romance novels like no one I'd ever seen before. Except for myself, that is.

One day in November, Alice, Claire, Rosalie and I were in a bridal shop, deciding what things we wanted to buy for the bridal shower. Claire had one of those little zapper/scanner things, and I stood next to her, noting everything she scanned. I saw a lot of things like dishes, pots and pans, silverware, and stuff like that. She was really going crazy with it, and I wanted to rip out my hair in frustration with the giddiness that she showed. Yet, I couldn't help but be happy for her. She hadn't always had the easiest life with divorced parents, a mom who was never home, and a dad who didn't speak to her. I hadn't seen her so happy in a long time, before the divorce probably.

Rosalie and Alice would sometimes pitch in ideas, and I would shoot them daggers silently. Yes, silently. I needed to be supportive. It was a little difficult sometimes, to be truthful. Yet, I was smiling, nodding, and speaking through my teeth with my opinion that she asked for.

The caterer for the wedding called, and I had Alice take over for me while I answered.

"Hello?" I said, sitting down in one of the comfortable chairs they had around the room.

"'Ello, Miss. Najeria?" the sound of the caterers voice filled the phone.

"This is she," I said. "Ryan?"

"Yes, yes," he said. "I was calling to inquire about the food."

"What is it?" I said, covering my face with my hand. You would think the man uncharged of the food would know about the food.

"Clams are not in season," he said.

"So?" I said. "Neither is shrimp, but it's everywhere."

"We can't find clams, good clams," he said. "What would you like me to do?"

I wanted to argue, but I just sighed, having no energy. "I'm not sure. What would be a high class dinner that we could have."

"Well," he said, beginning to sound slightly excited. "We have a deal that is brand new, just for you." he paused, so I felt like ripping my hair out.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Oh yes," he chuckled at himself. I found thing funny. "Well, you see, the guest could have a choice of steak and potatoes, with green beans on the side, it is very lovely. The other option the guest could choose from is a delightful chicken salad sandwich on toasted Panini bread, with a display of crackers around it."

I thought about it.

"And dessert?"

"This is my favorite," he said. "Each table gets an array of desserts on an elegant tray brought to them for all of the table to share."

After talking and negotiating a little bit more about prices, staff, placements, and the number of people, I asked Rosalie and Alice for the final opinion. They both thought that it was a good idea, and said to go for it. So, I told Ryan yes, and said I would bring him the advanced payment in Seattle I'm a week.

"I need to get my wedding dress," Claire said suddenly. "Quil is taking the guys to get fitted for the tuxes, not to mention I don't know who's walking me down the aisle yet because of my Dad-"

"Claire, shush," I said, putting my hands on her arms. We looked each other in the eyes. "It will be okay, hear me? I am going to solve everything, and I will let you know. I'll call David's Bridal in Seattle, maybe even go there, to make an appointment some time next week. We'll get the dress, no problem."

"But what about-"

"I'll try and come up with a good idea, I have got this. And if all else fails, Sam can walk you down the aisle. He's got that talent of being a father, remember?"

"I know," she said.

"Now." I took her arm as we began walking. "Who do you want when we go to look at wedding dresses?"

"That's easy," she said. "You and Jasmine, of course. Rosalie and Alice. My mom. Quil's mom and dad, since they're paying for a lot of the wedding."

"Is that it?"

"Yes, I believe so," she said. "Did you call-"

"The florist," I said. "Which is what Alice is handling. I've talked to the photographer, the pastor, the receptionist, I promise, I have talked to everyone important. Tonight, Embry, Jacob, Jasmine, and I are all going to put the invitations into the envelopes, and mail them all off tomorrow morning. Alice is going to Port Angeles on Friday to talk to the florist some more and make the final arrangements. Rosalie is going there also, but she's going to be talking to the photographer. Since I'm going to be in Seattle for work tomorrow, I will be going to the receptionist. We have it all worked out."

She hugged me tightly. "You are the best maid of honor in the world."

"I'm a personal assistant," I said. "Doing this kind of thing is exactly what Catherine pays me for."

Claire laughed and hugged me again.

**~o~O~o~**

That night, Jasmine and I walked into the apartment, exhausted. Jasmine was tired from her work at the office (she decided she wanted to go into relastate; she worked behind the counter, working her way up to the top) and I was exhausted from spending all day in Port Angeles, working my butt off to try and be the best maid of honor.

"I'll start making dinner," I said. "You call the boys."

"No problem," she said, reaching for her cell phone. I headed to the kitchen and began pulling out the marinated steaks. After the call from Ryan, I couldn't the idea of steak and potatoes out of my head. I asked Jasmine to come home on her lunch break to marinate the steak and let it sit in the fridge.

I peeled the potatoes and put them in some water to boil, then started on the green beans. They began cooking as I pulled out the steaks and preheated the oven. When I was in cooking mode, I focused on that and only that, going into some type of rhythm. It was a soothing exercise after being so busy all day.

I was finishing up the mashed potatoes when Jasmine walked in, having changed out of her works clothes. "I'll finish up. You can go change and relax for a moment."

"Thanks," I said. I stepped aside and she opened the oven to check on the steaks. Leaving the kitchen, I walked down the hall and to my room, where I began peeling off my clothes. Thunder rumbled outside and I smiled. Typical La Push.

I remembered the country song, Gimme That Girl. Jacob had played it for me on his guitar one day. He told me it was exactly how be felt. He liked my hair in a mess, sleepy little smile, me in jeans and a hoodie. Just like the day he met me.

I smiled again and headed to my closet, grabbing my favorite jeans that were a tad bit too loose and long. I grabbed a black tank top, and a white hoodie, putting them all on. I took my hair down from the bun and brushed it out with my fingers. I looked in the mirror. It was messy, just how Jacob liked it.

We had the table set and almost completely ready when Jacob and Embry showed up. Jacob saw me and a grin lit up his face. I couldn't help but smile in response as that aching feeling in my chest eased away with no problem at the sight of him. When he wrapped me up in a hug, I felt safe and content once again.

"I've missed you," I said.

"You have no idea," he shook his head, pulling me closer. "Three days without seeing your face is not good for my health."

"Tell me about it," I sighed into his chest. Embry and Jasmine had already gone into the kitchen, so Jacob and I had a moment to ourselves. He pulled me up a little bit as he leaned down, and I secured my arms around his neck. Our foreheads pressed together.

"I don't even have to kiss you," he said, his breath hitting my lips. "Just being this close to you, holding you like this, is enough."

I closed my eyes and sighed. "Let's just stand here for a second. I want to soak up the fact that you're here."

So we did. We stood in the foyer, pressed against each other, relishing in each other's presence. I mentally, with my eyes still closed, remembered every detail of his face. When I was remembering his lips, I lifted my chin and softly pressed our lips together.

Like that lasted very long.

Jacob picked me up and my legs wrapped around his waist automatically. My back pressed against the door way, making me giggle at his eagerness.

"Love you, Nigeria," Jacob whispered as he kissed my neck.

"Love you too, Black," I replied. He brought his lips back up to mine. When we pulled apart, we took a moment to rest, both of us breathing heavily. Our foreheads rested against each other again in our personal sign. If I pressed my head to his, I was telling him I loved him.

We walked into the kitchen, where we sat down to eat. Jasmine had heaped Embry and Jacob's plate with food so much that I thought it would spill over.

Of course, the food was gone in an instant.

"Embry and I will do dishes," Jasmine said to me. "You and Jacob can start on the invitations."

In the living room, Jacob groaned at the stack of invitations on the coffee table. I chuckled at him and took his hand, leading him to the couch. We spent the next three hours, until midnight, working our fingers to death. We still had fifty invitations left.

"You guys go to bed," Jacob said. "Embry and I will finish these, then go home."

"You don't have to go home," Jasmine said.

"Why doesn't Jasmine come with me to our place, Jake?" Embry asked. I knew why they wanted privacy. I immediately jumped at the opportunity.

"I have one of Jacob's shirts," I said. "So he can just wear that tomorrow on his way over to the apartment. He'll stay with me, Jasmine and go with Embry. Easy peasy."

Now, it's not that I want Jacob over to do dirty things, I swear. I just don't want Embry and Jasmine in the next room while they did...that.

"Sounds good to me," Embry had been doing envelopes at a crazy speed while we'd been talking and the pile had decreased. We chatted for another ten minutes, and the pile was done. I was amazed at how fast the boys were able to do it when we weren't slowing them down.

Jasmine packed a small bag and i watched as her and Embry left the apartment. I was done with everything for the night. After I had showered and changed into pajamas, Jacob and I sat in the living room. He pulled out the guitar my dad had left me and I sat on one end of the couch while he sat on another, strumming it.

"What do you want to hear?" Jacob asked me softly.

"Something instrumental," I said. "Otherwise, I don't care."

"You don't like my voice?"

"I love your voice," I said. "But it turns me on when you sing, and I don't have enough energy to basically attack you tonight."

He grinned at me and I grinned back. He looked down at the guitar, placed his fingers on a chord, and began playing picking.

I smiled, immediately recognizing the Yiruma song, Moonlight coming from the guitar.

And just like that, to the sound of Jacob playing, I fell asleep on the couch.

**~o~O~o~**

**Review my lovelies, us authors like to know exactly how good we are! Or if we're bad!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Two chapters in a day! Yay for me!**

**~o~O~o**

When I woke up the next morning, it was still storming. It was okay though. I was curled up in Jacob's arms in my bed.

I sat up slowly and stretched. Jacob was already awake and looking at me with that face that every girl wants to see first thing in the morning. Blessed, am I.

"I thought you'd never wake up," he said, putting his hand up and letting it fall slowly down my back. It left a trail of tingles.

"What time is it?" I asked, laying back down.

"Eleven o'clock."

"Shit!" I started to get out of the bed, but Jacob pulled me back down. "What are you doing?" I struggled to get away.

"You aren't going to work." be rolled on top of me and I raised an yebrow in challenge.

"I'm not, huh?"

"Nope, not at all," Jacob said. "I called Catherine and told her exactly how horribly sick you were. Throwing up, coughing, snot nose. She thinks you might have the flu."

"Who's replacing me?"

"Annabell, I believe," he said. "She is quite agreeable."

I looked up at him and started laughing. Then I kissed him heatedly. "I love you, you know that?"

"Well, duh," he said. I playfully opped him on his cheek. It only made him. "I'm just kidding. I love you so much more."

"You do now?"

"I love this game," I said. "But I'm sick. So I don't know hwo much I can show you I love you."

Still on top of me, he leaned down and gently placed a kiss on my neck. "Don't torture me."

"Fine," I said. "But why don't we skip the game and go straight to the love."

"I can deal with that." Jacob growled and pressed his lips feircely to mine. I kissed him back just as fericely as we wound ourselves around each other.

Twenty minutes later, I stood in the kitchen, cooking breakfast as Jacob asked Bella to run to Seattle for me and talk to the receptionist. He was such a good boyfriend. That's why I was making him bacon, sausage, eggs, waffles, hasbrowns, biscuits, and muffins. I knew he would eat it all. Although, now that I think about it...

"What are all the guys doing today?" I asked Jacob as he walked up behind me. His arms locked around my waist and he kissed the back of my neck.

"Nothing," he said. "I closed the shop for today. Everyone is just hanging around."

"What do you think," I asked as be swayed us back and forth. "About the guys coming over to hang out with the imprints?"

"I think," he said. "It's a great idea. For one of the rare sunny days."

"What?" I turned around and looked at him, still in his arms.

"You see," he said. "I wanted today to be just you and me. It's storming outside, you're cooking breakfast, we're both tired. We can put in a movie, curl up on the couch or in the bed..." he leaned down and began trailing kisses from my jaw to my neck and back. "And I can kiss you until we're fifty years old."

Just the thought sent tingles up my spine. "I guess I can live with that."

His hot lips lingered in the space under my chin, where the curve of my neck is. I sighed. He picked me up and set me on the counter. For awhile, we just sat there, him softly kissing my neck.

It was times like this that shocked me. I had been with Jacob for a month. Everytime he kissed me, held me, touched me, there was a trail of fire left that always made my head spin and my breath short. Especially when he kissed me. It was always passionate, intense, feirce, and I loved it. I saw the way the other guys handled their imprints. Quiet, soft, and sweet. It didn't bother me that Jacob wasn't like that. I understood that with the stronger, more intense relationship, it was bound not to be like that.

But the times like this. There wasn't fire, just a spark. He held me, kept his lips softly on my neck, and didn't move. We just relaxed and enjoyed the moment with each other.

He brought his forehead to rest against mine. The silent acknowledgment that he loved me.

After a long time, he pulled away and looked at me in the eyes. Something changed then. There was no pressure that he wanted me to do anything. Just the loving look in his eyes, the way the corner of his mouth twitched into an almost smile when I touched his cheek. I don't know what happened, but I was filled with an emotion I'd never felt. I mean, Jacob and I had had some pretty intense kissing, he slept by my side a lot, but it was really nothing more than that. But now...

"I love you," he said to me.

"I know."

"I'm being serious, though," he said, cupping my face. "I love you more than my life. I would give anything to make you happy. I don't know how to let you know how much I love you."

"Jacob..." my voice caught in my throat. The way he said filled me with even more emotion of a different kind and tears stung my eyes. "I love you too."

"I love you so much more." I kissed his lip softly when he said that.

"Show me." I whispered.

"What?" he looked confused.

I pushed him backward and little bit and hopped off the counter. I slid my fingers under the hem line of his shirt, beginning to pull it up. He raised his arms as it came off, still looking confused. I placed my hands on his chest, leaned up and whispered in his ear.

"Jacob Black," I said slowly. "I want you to prove to me that you love me."

He leaned down and kissed me slowly, passionately, and lovingly.

"I can do that."

~o~O~o~

"You walk like a slut."

The next day, Rosalie and I stood waiting outside the florist shop. Alice couldn't make it for some reason, so the two of us were in Port Angeles. Apparently, they wouldn't have the flowers in time for December and I had to figure out how to fix it so Flaire wouldn't panic.

"Shut up," I said, making my way over to the chair. "It was my first time."

"I'm just saying," Rosalie responded. "You look pretty sore."

I felt blush cover my face. "Rose, come on."

"I can help it," she laughed. "You just look so funny."

"Will you leave me alone?"

"Did the neighbors call and complain about the noise?"

"Rose."

"Is Jacob sweet and soft? Or is he like….animalistic…"

"_Rosalie Cullen._"

"What about…...wild?"

"_Rosalie McCarthy Cullen_."

"At least you didn't demolish a house like Emmet and I."

It took me a second to absorb what she said before I busted out laughing. She nudged me with her elbow before laughing too. I took a few deep breaths. "You guys destroyed a house?"

"It was a shitty house anyways," Rosalie said. "And it was our first time together."

I laughed again. "We didn't break the house..."

Rosalie grinned. "What did you do?"

"Jacob might have broken the headboard," I said. "And I could have possibly ripped the sheets."

"That must have taken a lot of strength," Rose said. "And you're just a human...impressive."

I shot daggers at her as the florist came out.

When I got home, I didn't hear anyone. I walked into my room and pulled down my hair, slipping off my shoes. I smiled when I saw my bed was made, the comforter pulled back to show white sheets. The sheets I ripped were blue. I also saw that I had a new bed frame, headboard included. There was a note on my dresser.

_Najeria,_

_I love you. Sorry about the headboard, here's a new one. Got new sheets too. I won't see you until tonight, but make sure you call Emily. She wanted to take you to a spa day with Claire and Jasmine on Saturday._

_Have I mentioned I love you?_

_Black_

I smiled a set the note back down. I wouldn't see Jacob today, and though I started to get that tightening in my chest, I decided to have my own mini spa day.

I went around, closing all the blinds so that it was pretty dark, lighting some candles around the apartment. I changed out of my normal day clothes, peeling them off as I walked to the bathroom. I filled up the bathtub, sinking to my nose in a bubble bath. The hot water surrounded my body, making me feel comfortable and relaxed. I had my stereo playing quiet guitar music in the background. I'm pretty sure I fell asleep.

After my bath, I got dressed in Jacob's button down shirt that he left the other night over a tank top and my underwear. The shirt fell to my mid thigh. I piled my hair in a loose bun on top of my head, then headed to the kitchen. I put one of those microwave dinners in the microwave (obviously) and then headed to the pantry to get some chocolate.

Don't judge me. I was alone, I wanted chocolate.

It turned out that I burned the microwave dinner. Not sure how I can make fabulous complicated dinners to perfection, but I was somehow able to burn a microwavable dinner tray, I threw it out and poured a glass of wine and grabbed the chocolate. I went to the window seat in the living room and pulled back the curtains and blinds. I set a few of the candles there, also putting a flew blankets a pillows. I sipped my glass of wine while munching on the chocolate. Rain began to fall softly outside as I looked at the other apartments, the playground, the trees, the main office, and the sign saying "Penny's Place". I curled my legs to my chest and set my head against the wall, feeling content and relaxed.

When Jacob came in that night, I was still in the same position, still drinking wine, and still eating chocolate.

"So," he said as I turned to look at him, the feeling in my chest disappearing. "Is this what you're like when I'm not around?"

"Basically," I said. "And I'm okay with the fact that you've now seen me like this."

"I've seen you a lot of ways," he murmured, stroking my hair. "I'm guessing you've had a good day?"

"I've had a great day," I said. "But it's fantastic now that you're here."

"That makes me feel good about myself," he chuckled.

I smiled. "You should already know that. And your day?"

"Shitty until this moment," he said. He took my hand and set the chocolate and wine down. "It'll be even better once I'm holding you and kissing you."

It was all I could do not to jump him right there.

**~o~O~o~**

**Any reviews?**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	15. Chapter 15

Work, as usual, was fun. Well, sort of.

Catherine was back, and becoming more stressed than ever. One of our best clients, with some of the best talent, was complaining that the publicist in our company weren't doing enough advertising. And he chose to call me and complain.

"Mr. Yang," I said exasperatedly. "You have to understand. Some of your best books took awhile to become...public. We can't print a bunch of copies and send them out everywhere across the country until we've sold a certain amount. We have to analyze the sales first."

"And how many copies have to be sold?" he said stiffly

"I'm not exactly sure, it varies per author," I said.

"How?"

"Well," I said. "Rick Riordan, J.K. Rowling, or Nicholas Sparks wouldn't have to wait so long because they've already been extremely successful and well known."

"Well, I think my stories could be superior to theirs if they were publicized correct!"

Of course he thinks that.

"Have any of your books been made into movies yet?"

The line went dead.

I slammed the phone down.

"Nineteen years old and already kicking annoying ass." Jacob's voice made me jump a foot in the air. I wheeled around and smiled at him leaning against the door frame.

"You managed to sneak up on me for once," I observed.

"No surprise there," he said. "Mr. Yang sounded pretty annoying."

"You have no idea," I said. "Anyways, what brings you here?"

"It's six o'clock," he said. "You're off work, remember? I'm picking you up?"

"Oh yeah," I said. "Well, let me grab my purse and get me the hell out of here." I did just so, and we made our way to the elevator.

"What do you want for dinner tonight?" Jacob asked me as we rode down the floors. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I shrugged, leaning into him. "You have to think of something."

Before I could respond, my cell phone rang. It was Grams.

"Hey, Grams!" I said happily.

"Hello, sweetheart," she said. "How has your day been?"

"Tough," I said. "Some people at work are sort of annoying. What about you?"

"I just got home," she said. "I swear, if my client doesn't stop being such an asshole to the judge and jury, we're gonna lose this case."

"What did your client do?" I asked.

"He got in an accident," she said. "Because he was drinking. His daughter was in the car, and the ex wife is trying to get child support over him. It's draining my energy."

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine darling," she said. "But I have something to ask you."

"Go ahead," I said.

"I know it's a bit late," she started. "But I was wondering if you wanted to come over for some lasagna with that cutie of yours. I'll even make a cake."

"Will you have enough time?"

"Okay, so maybe I'll call Angie," she said and I laughed. "But what do you think?"

"Hold on real quick," I moved the receiver away from and ear and looked up at Jacob. "Wanna meet my Grams? She's awesome."

"Sure, why not?" be said hesitantly, looking afraid. Sissy werewolf.

"Yeah, we'll come," I said as the elevator doors opened and we stepped outside. "What time?"

"Seven thirty okay?"

"Beautiful," I said. "I love you."

"Love you too, my dear," she said. "See ya soon." i looked up at Jacob, who looked worried. I just grinned and took his hand, leading him out of the office building.

This would be an interesting night.

**~o~O~o~**

I changed into my spare clothes (yes, I also have a spare change in Jacob's car) which only happened to be a pair of nice jeans, a nice pink tank top, and a white quarter sleeved cardigan. I had to keep my black heels on, no matter how uncomfortable. I still felt like a business woman.

"Shouldn't I change out of my work clothes?" Jacob frowned. "I don't think this is very presentable to meet your grandmother for the first time."

"We don have time," I said.

"But look," he said. "The GPS, which never lies, clearly states that yor grandmothers house is only ten minutes from my apartment. We have about twenty minutes until we need to be there. I'll go home, change, get the grease off my face, then we'll go."

"Jacob, come on," I said.

"This means a lot," he said. "I need to get a good first impression. Please babe?"

"Fine," I sighed. "If you really thing you need to."

So, we went to the apartment. Me being me decided to pick out his clothing for him. I grabbed jeans, a white t-shirt, and a button down black shirt. He washed his face and neck, got dressed, and we headed out.

"Happy now?" I asked when we pulled up to Grams' house.

"Yes," he said with a grin. We walked up the stairs and before I could knock he grabbed my waist and pulled me close. "Since I can't do this in from of your grandmother..." and he pressed our lips forcefully together, pulling me even closer. I wrapped my arms around his neck and replied aggressively.

We pulled apart and I composed myself for a moment before knocking on the door. Grams opened it and smiled when she saw me, pulling me into a tight hug.

"Hello, darling," she said. I pecked her cheek and walked inside, pulling Jacob in by our linked fingers. She looked him up and down before smiling kindly. "You'll do." she patted his chest and walked towards the kitchen. Jacob looked worried, but I just laughed and pulled him along. She had the dining table set already and we sat down. Jacob didn't remove his hand from mine as we sat next to each other.

"You two are awfully close, are you not?" Grams observed from her seat. I let go of Jacob's hand with a look to Grams and scooted about a foot away. She smiled sweetly at me before serving Jacob a large sum of lasagna and salad.

"So, Jacob," Grams smiled.

"Yes ma'am?" he said.

"What do you do for a living?" she asked.

"Oh." well shit. "I own an auto shop a little closer to the center of town."

"Interesting," I could see her debating in her mind, judging and analyzing. "How is this business of yours doing?"

"Pretty well, actually," he said. "We're planning on expanding once we get a little bit more publicized."

"Who is 'we' exactly?" she asked.

"My two best friends," Jacob said. "Embry Call and Quil Ateara."

"Interesting," Grams repeated. Jacob looked nervous but I smiled at him, mouthing 'I love you'. It seemed to give him a bit of courage and he smiled at Grams.

"It is, actually," he said. "I'm majoring in business and minoring in mechanics, so hopefully, things will improve a lot over the next few years."

"That's good," Grams nodded. "That you're focusing on your studies as well as running a business, all the while finding time to pay attention to my granddaughter. That can't be easy."

"Well, it's easy to get used to balancing everything after a month of continuously doing it."

"And Leigh is simply...balanced?"

"Oh no," Jacob didn't miss a beat. "I balance everything around Leigh. She's my top priority at all times."

"That's quite serious for such a small amount of time," Grams shot back. "So you put her before your studies or business?"

"I'm afraid so."

I could kill him.

But he continued.

"It's easy for me to make sure Leigh comes first, but also for me to make sure that everything at the shop goes as it needs to be, that I can focus on school work at certain times, other times all three. She is always before everything, but I can balance those things around her so I don't fall short on my responbilities."

_Thank God._

"I see." Grams nodded in approval before leaving him alone for the time being. She asked me about work, school, Catherine, all my friends, everything about my life. She seemed distracted enough so I relaxed a bit at the thought. Jacob's hand began tracing circles repeatedly on my thigh and was leaving me feeling desperate. It took a lot of strength not to throw myself at him and wrapped my arms around his thick torso, kissing his hot lips, feeling them trail from my jaw to my neck, my collar bone, my chest...I wanted nothing more than to attack him viciously.

Although, seeing as I was in the presence of my grandmother, I restrained myself. Jacob wouldn't remove his hand from my thigh, and at some point during dessert, he trailed it up so it ever softly crossed my bottom before trailing back down to my thigh.

Before we left, Grams held me back while Jacob headed outside.

"I love you," I hugged her tightly. "Thank you for being supportive tonight."

"The way he talks about you is amazing," she said. "It's hard to observe the way you two look at and hold each other and not understand the love that's there. I just hope you're being safe."

"I am, I promise," I said. "And I always will be."

"Alright, he's waiting," she said before hugging me again. She pecked my cheek and watched as I headed to the car, where Jacob waited impatiently.

Jasmine was staying at the boys with Embry, so Jacob came over again. When I was changing into my pajamas, he stopped me. I was only wearing my matching bra and panties, and he had on his basketball shorts. His hand reached up and stopped mine from reaching the dresser.

"There's no need for those tonight," he said huskily. I couldn't help but grim before I literally attacked him. My hands wound around his neck, my legs around his waist. He chuckled before kissing me aggressively and going towards the bed, where he then turned me around and fell onto the bed. Our mouths danced for a long time before he took his lips and began nipping at different parts of my skin along my neck. I almost reminded him that I had to work the next day, so he had to be careful, but when he kissed the skin right above my breast, I forgot everything else as his lips traveled lower. Catching the element of surprise, I turned him over so that I straddled him. He raised an eyebrow at me and I leaned down, giving him view of my cleavage as I whispered right into his ear.

"My turn tonight."

And we continued with what was ultimately our favorite nighttime activity.

**~o~O~o~**

A few days later, I woke up next to Jacob once again. We had fallen asleep wound around one another, and he was still asleep. I couldn't move him, but I really needed to in order to get up. We had to go dress shopping for Claire or for the bridesmaids.

I took a moment to absorb the man I was laying with. I had exactly what every girl dreams of. All my life I worked hard to be the best in the world, or as close as I could get from La Push, and it seemed like the universe repaid my work with giving me the happiness of Jacob Black. He was my reward. But what if I took advantage of that gift and it turned on me, and I lost it all.

For some reason I thought about that book and the odd notes at the end.

I pushed it out of my mind.

"Black, wake up," I whispered softly. He didn't budge. "Jacob, come on babe. Wake up." I patted his cheek but he didn't do anything. After a long time of attempting to wake him up so be could get off of me, I leaned upward and kissed him roughly. He woke up, moaning into my mouth. He tried to take it further, but I pulled away.

"I have to get up," I said. "Come on. And you have a tux fitting."

"Do we have to?" he complained, kissing my lips again.

"I'm the maid of honor," I said. "So yes, I do. And you're the best man."

"Fine," he grumbled. He rolled off of me. I leaned over and kissed him hard before I headed for the shower. When I got out and dressed, I smelt coffee. In the kitchen, Jacob had coffee and a blueberry muffin waiting for me. I kissed him again in thanks.

In case you hadn't noticed, I spent most of my time kissing Jacob.

The girls (which consisted of Claire, Jasmine, Claire's mom, Emily, and Quil's mom) picked me up at ten and we spent the long card ride continuously planning. With it being November, the wedding was a month away. Claire wasn't nervous about getting married; she was nervous about everything else.

When we got to the store, there was a consultant waiting for us.

"Hello," she said in a kind voice. "I'm Jade. Which one of you is Leigh?"

"That would be me," I said, stepping forward.

"Are you the bride?" she asked.

"No." I took Claire's arm and brought her forward. "This is, and her name is Claire. I'm just the maid of honor."

She nodded in understanding. "What are we looking for today?"

"Something that will catch my fiancé's eye," Claire said lively. "So much that he'll be left speechless."

"Claire likes dramatic effect," I explained. "So we need something like that. But since the parents are paying for the dress, they have to approve."

"And what do the parents want?" Jade asked curiously.

Claire's mom stepped forward, looking snooty as always. "I want something strapless. She always looks best in a strapless, with a sweetheart neckline."

"And I was thinking something," Quil's mom looked kind. "That flatters her figure at the waist, she's got such a tiny one, with a chapel style train."

"Thank you, Theresa," Claire said. "Other than those details, we're not sure."

"Well," Jade said. "How about this: I'll show your four to the area where Claire here will show you the dress she tries on, and Claire and Leigh can come with me, where we'll pick out a few choices, then go from there. How does that sound?"

"That sounds great," Claire nodded. We followed Jade to a large room with a circular platform in front of a three way mirror. They poured some champagne into a few glasses and the other four sat down. Jasmine and Emily looked uncomfortable in the awkward presence of both moms, who didn't get along very well.

Claire and I went with Jade to the many racks of dresses they had. Keeping what we wanted in mind, we picked out about seven dresses, knowing we had to try them all on. Once she tried on all those dresses, it became mayhem. Theresa and Annabell went head to head over two dresse that one liked, but the other didn't.

Theresa decided she liked a floor length dress that had a long train, a ball gown skirt, and a fitted bodice that had lace covering it with a straight edge neckline and long sleeves. It was the classic white. Annabell preffered one that was silver and white, with a sweetheart neckline that was strapless. It went to her knees; and to me looked like a prom dress.

"I have an idea," I said, smiling through gritted teeth. "Why don't we make a compromise."

No one heard me.

"Mrs. Ateara?"

Still yelling.

"Mrs. Young?"

Nothing.

"HEY!" I yelled, absolutely fed up with it all. Theresa and Annabelle stopped fighting. "This isn't your day, it's not mine, it's not anybody's but your children's day. The best day of their lives. I don't care if you don't like the dress, even if you are paying for it."

"I won't pay for a dress I don't approve of," Annabelle stuck her nose in the air.

"Then I'll pay for the damn thing if I have to," I said. "Bottom line, Claire is the one walking down the aisle, not you. Now, I'm going to go get a dress I saw early that might be compromise between the two that you guys like. There will be no arguing, got it?"

I turned on my heel and strode heatedly out of the room, to the thousands of dresses. I bit my lip as I focused with difficulty on where the dress had been. After twenty minutes, I found it again. Still utterly pissed, I walked back to the room where Claire was gulping down champagne in a robe. Both parents were completely quiet, Emily and Jasmine looking as if they had no idea what to do. I dragged Claire into the room where Jade stood and the two of us got Claire into the dress, with the veil and heels.

it had a sweetheart taffeta bodice that fit close to her body, a ball gown skirt hitting the ground with a chapel style train. At one part at the top, and another around the edges, silver flowers were on it; it added color and fit Claire's style perfectly.

When Claire walked out and stood on the platform, Annabelle covered her mouth with gasp, tears filling her eyes. Theresa had tears in her eyes as well, and she stood up. "Oh, Claire."

Claire, who had started crying when she put on the dress, sniffed and nodded. "Mom. This is the one, I know it is. What do you think?"

Annabelle stifled a sob and bit her lip. "Oh, honey." She stood up also and walked to Claire's side, fingering the material that had everyone bewitched. "It's unbelievable. I can see you getting married in this dress. I am absolutely stunned. I just...oh sweetie..." she laughed a bit as she cried some more, which made Claire cry harder. She hugged her mother tightly and I even teared up a bit at the sight of the close embrace. They had been fighting and didn't get along well, but here they were, hugging and crying about the dress.

Claire turned to Jasmine and Emily. "Girls? What do you think?"

Jasmine stood up and grinned, wiping her eyes. "Quil is going to be so shocked. It'll catch his eye so much that he'll be speechless."

Claire grinned and squealed in laughter as Emily hugged her and gushed over the dress. Jade walked over to me and smiled.

"You're a pretty good maid of honor," she said. "Claire seems very happy, as does everyone else."

"I try." I smiled back. "She's my best friend. What else can I do?"

"Nothing."

"That's what I thought."


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I forgot to mention last chapter, that the links for Claire's dress, ring, and bridesmaid dresses are on my profile! Check them out! **

**Read and Enjoy!**

**~o~O~o~**

We were cleaning up the kitchen together while the others were in the living room. That was when he spoke up.

"I think we should move in together."

I almost dropped the plate that I was holding when Jacob spoke. I cleared my throat.

"Pardon."

"Babe," he walked over to me and took the plate from me setting it on the counter. His hands found my waist and he sighed. "Think about this. We both have stable jobs. We're having sleeping together. We're soul mates. We spend most of our time at one anothers house anyways. We basically are living together. The only thing that's missing is that it isn't official."

"I don't know," I said, laying my hands on his chest. "It's just...I don't know."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I have to tell you something I'm not even sure I've told myself," I said quietly.

"You know you can tell me anything," he assured me.

"Every girl," I said. "Dreams of having the perfect life. Perfect parents, perfect guy, perfect siblings, perfect family, everything. Claire, Jasmine and I sat and planned our entire weddings, down to the guy and the color of his tie when we were five years old. We had our entire life planned out. But then I lost my parents, I had no more siblings, and everything fell apart at the seems. At six years old I swore to myself that I would never stop working hard until my life was completely perfect. Until I had everything. And now, look at me. I have a completely dysfunctional family. I have best friends who are psycho. My mother and father figures are only seven years older than me. I'm talking about my relationship and shopping with vampires. The love of my life is a werewolf."

"And? Are you having regrets?" he looked physically pained and it made my heart clench.

"No," I assured him. "I love my life, my job, everything. My point is though, I've done everything I could to get here. And I have this aching feeling in my gut that if I test fate any further, it'll rip everything I have away from me."

"Baby," he wrapped his arms around me and I buried myself in his chest, revelling in the comfort of him. "It won't do that to you."

"How do you know that?" I asked, tears pricking my eyes. "How do you know that it won't change everything?"

"Because no matter what happens," he whispered. "No matter what fate takes away from you, I'll always be here. You can't get rid of me."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"I love you."

"I love you more."

"I'm okay with that."

**~o~O~o**

We sold the apartment. Both of them. Jasmine and I sold ours, Jacob and Embry sold there's. Instead of owning an apartment in a large complex, Jacob and I decided to go ahead a buy a house. It had been a big decision, but after a long time, we decided to go on with it and enjoy the fact that we would end up moving into a house anyways. Why not now?

So, we found a fabulous house. Jacob insisted that we get a slightly large house because I deserved to have a lot of room to decorate and have fun with. Since Claire and Quil had already bought there house and decorated it, Claire took a week off from the wedding and Jasmine, Claire, and I all set to get my new house in order.

It was the perfect house. It was two story with a basement and a large back yard in walking distance from the beach. If we made a garden and put a bench outside, you could see the ocean through the trees. The outside was blue, with white shingles. Inside, there was a large kitchen, a separate dining room, an office large enough for two desks to fit, three bedrooms (one of the being a master bedroom/master bathroom) and two other bathrooms. Downstairs was the kitchen, dining room, master bed/bath, living room, sunroom, and a hall bathroom. Upstairs was the two bedrooms, the office, and another bathroom.

The master bedroom was large and open. The walls were a creamy white, the carpet on the floor was a nice caramel color. The black bed frame was a king sized and low to the ground, while sitting against the wall that was covered in windows, with white sheets and blankets, and a few black and tan throw pillows. On the right of the bed, there was a white dresser, a painting hanging above it that Abby got us as a gift. It was a white canvas, splattered with black paint.

In front of the bed, to the left of the door, was a TV from Jacob's apartment hanging on the wall, a shelf with the DVR and DVD player below that. A small glass coffee table was in front of that, a small black lofty couch sitting there.

Another door led to the bathroom, which had white tile flooring, smooth white counter tops with a double sink, and a Jacuzzi with separate shower. Black and tan accents were spread throughout the bathroom.

The rest of the house was decorated in a calming, bright and open way, with a modern, contemporary feel to it. I loved the feel of it, especially when I came home to rose petals and candles leading the way to the new bedroom. We haven't had to replace the headboard or buy new sheets yet. We've learned.

A week before the wedding, I was catching up on a bunch of homework from the past few weeks. Jacob had work, so I was alone to focus on my studies and I spent all day in the office, eating crackers and drinking coffee. The time spent was exactly ten hours; seven thirty to five thirty. That was when I realized Jacob would be home in three hours and we had no food in the house. I hurriedly brushed my hair, applied some mascara, threw on my jeans and boots, and hurried to the store. I would have to do Saturday shopping later.

At the store, I bought stuff to make spaghetti, with sides of breadsticks and salad. While getting spaghetti sauce, I bumped into a man who was so dazzling that it hurt my eyes. He chuckled as I apologized, waving it off.

Then I bumped into him again in the cheese section. I dropped the bag of cheese I was holding, but he got it as we both scooped to the ground.

"I am so sorry, again," I said. "I'm in a rush."

"It's no problem really." I noticed he was British. "It's odd how history repeats itself, is it not?"

I nodded. "It does indeed."

He grinned and began walking away. "See ya soon, luv."

_History repeats itself. See ya soon, luv._

Oh dear lord.

That didn't sound to good.

Maybe I was just paranoid. Be didn't have red eyes. Vampires do. It was probably a coincidence. Yeah, that's it. A coincidence.

I hope.

At home, it seemed that Jacob still hadn't returned. So, I hurried to the kitchen and put away all the groceries before starting dinner. I played some music, getting into my cooking mode. Slowly, I started to feel the days stress ease away and eventually leave my body completely.

But when it was nine o'clock, the table was set, and Jacob was home again; it started to build up again.

Then ten o'clock came.

That's when Claire called.

"Hello?" I answered, leaning my head against the wall with a huff.

"Hey." Two voices chorused.

"We thought we would three way," Claire chirped.

"For old times sake," Jasmine added. "And we were also wondering if Jake was home yet."

"No, he isn't," I bit my lip. "Quil and Embry?"

"No," Claire said. "Dinner's made and everything. It's gone cold. I'm a little worried."

"I'm sure it's nothing," Jasmine said. "They probably just had a little more work then they thought."

My cell phone started to ring. "Hold up guys, my phones ringing." I set the house phone down on the kitchen counter and picked up my cell phone. "Hello, this is Leigh."

"Hey, it's me," Abby said. "I was wondering if the guys were home yet for you."

"No," I said. "Why?"

"Seth was supposed to pick me an hour and a half ago for our date," Abby said. "And you know Seth is never Kate for anything, especially me."

"Jacob isn't home," I said. "And neither are Embry or Quil."

Abby sighed. "I'm worried."

"I'm sure it's fine," I said. "I've left Jacob a few voicemails, he'll answer them soon. They probably just got caught up in work."

"Alright, I'll talk to you later," she said.

"Okay, bye."

"Bye." Right before I was about to reach for the house phone, my cell rung again. After telling the girls I'd call right back, I answered. It was Kim.

"Hey," she said. "Jared hasn't come home from the shop yet. Has Jacob?"

I sighed. "No one has, actually. Well, Paul might have."

"He didn't," Kim said. "Jared and him were supposed to meet Leslie and me at the diner. We were there for awhile, but decided to leave. We hoped you knew something."

"I don't, I'm sorry," I said. I was suddenly hit with an idea. "But why don't you guys come over here? I'll call the other girls, and we'll leave the guys a message, telling them that we're all over here."

"That sounds good," Kim said. "We'll see you soon?"

"See you soon."


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you to all of my dedicated readers who review, and those who read but don't review, I love you to! **

**Also, I noticed that I accidentally paired the name "Leslie" with Paul, but I meant Kacey. I don't know why I mixed it up, but I don't know how to go back and fix previous chapters, so I'm letting you know now. Paul's wife is Kacey, and the little girl Hannah is Kacey's sister's baby, because the sister is dead.**

**I know, I know, complicated. Go back to the end of chapter four, it should clear things up a bit. **

**~o~O~o~**

To any outsider, looking in through mine and Jacob's window, it would look like a normal late night get together with friends. I, the host, walked around getting everyone beer that we technically weren't supposed to have. Jacob looks twenty five though, so the cashier in Forks though nothing of it.

To anyone looking in, six young woman, who were all in collage, relaxed lazily around the living room, the lights low to make it seem more relaxing. We looked happy and nothing appeared to be wrong as the TV played the latest episode of Leslie's favorite crime show, NCIS.

IT wasn't okay though.

"Where are they?" Claire stood up anxiously, beginning to pace. "It's almost midnight."

"You never know," Kacey said, a sleeping Hannah on the couch next to her. "The boys might have caught a trail."

"A trail's never kept them out this late though," Abby said. "What if something happened?"

Normally, I wouldn't encourage her to be drinking, even though I was, but I think this was an okay time for it. "Obviously you need more beer. You need to relax. Everything is fine. They'll follow our trails here in a little bit when they've caught a bloodsucker, tell us everything, then we'll go to bed, be with our men, and thank God above that everything is, and will be, okay."

"How can you be so sure?" Kim bit her nails.

"Because," I said. "Jacob Black, is the alpha of this pack. Besides me, it's the most important thing to him in this world. He would never let anything happen to any of the guys."

"Of course," Kacey said. I was so glad she was being supportive too. "We all know everything is fine."

Just then, Hannah stirred in her sleep, her green eyes fluttering open. "Mamma?"

"Hey, sweetie," Kacey whispered, leaning over her. "Why don't you go back to sleep?"

"Where's Daddy?" she sat up slowly. "Why are we at Uncle Jakey and Auntie Leigh's house?"

"Because we had a little party," I said, walking over to her. "And I have a surprise for you."

Her eyes sparkled with excitement. "Really?"

"Can you close your eyes?" I asked. She nodded and squeezed her eyes so tight. "Okay, hold on sweetie." I picked her up and motioned for Kacey to follow me. We walked to mine and Jacob's room, where I set her on the bed. "Keep your eyes closed." I headed into my closet and pulled out a package that had a bow on it, then made my way back to the Kacey and Hannah. "Now, open your eyes."

Hannah gasped and her tiny hands reached out for the package. "A present? For me?"

"You bet," I said. "A little birdie told me that you were turning six next week. I decided I couldn't wait."

"What is it?" she asked.

"You can open it," I said slowly. "Under one condition: You have to go back to sleep in the bed until your Daddy comes to get you."

"I promise," she said.

"Then go ahead and open it," I encouraged. She squealed in delight when the opened box revealed a set of fuzzy blue pajama pants and a tweetie bird shirt.

"Thank you, thank you!" she said, throwing her arm around me. "Can I put them on now?"

"Of course you can."

Twenty minutes later, the six of us stood in the kitchen, busying our minds with cooking. We decided that the boys would be hungry. There was the regular easy stuff, like burgers, hotdogs, sandwiches, and chicken salad, potato salad, chips, homemade chips, and Kim even ran to the all night convenient store to get a bunch of twelve packs of soda. When we were done, we cleaned the kitchen so that it sparkled brighter than a Edward in the sunlight.

"So," Claire said, as we sat in the living room. "Anybody know anything?"

"I think I might know something," I admitted. "And it isn't very good."

"Regardless," Jasmine looked really worried. "What is it?"

"I'll be right back." I stood and went to my room, retrieving the creepy legend book without waking up Hannah. I walked back out to the living room and handed Jasmine the book, who skimmed through it.

"What the hell is this?" she asked, her faced raining of color.

"What does it say?" Claire asked, looking worried.

I couldn't speak, so Jasmine read, "_History begins to repeat itself. And it may start one way, but it can be changed differently. And it could happen to you. Every story must come to an ending. And yours might not be good. See you soon love. Read the story again, and prepare for the worst_."

"What story?" Abby asked.

Kim spoke up. "Read it, please."

"_Long ago, when the spirit of the wolves still roamed free around the woods and villages of La Push, there was a large protecting pack. They were fierce, strong, and the right people to protect the villages. The alpha of the pack, Hans was his name, was the strongest, the proudest, and was known as a hero who cared about the land and his people. Hans had just come back from a proud victory one day, when be saw the chief's daughter, Kelio. Their eyes connected, and he knew instantly that she was the one for him. But she was shy. She was quiet, worked hard, and wasn't very well known because she preferred to observe rather than act. Hans pursued Kelio and tried valiantly to win her affection. She rejected him at first, but soon accepted him and they loved each other truly and strongly. Although things began to go well, they quickly went down. One day, Hans fought bravely, killing one of the two cold ones he came across while patrolling the woods of La Push. The one who he killed had a mate, but he got away after severely injuring Hans. The cold one was very angered by Hans action of killing his mate. So, he found young Kelio, gathering food for the tribe in the woods. He threatened to kill her husband if she didn't go with him. He took her deep into the woods, and hid her where he believed no one would ever find her, slowly torturing her to death. Just when she was on the brink of slipping into a spirit, Hans saved his lover and bride, killing the cold one in the process_."

Jasmine finished, her hands shaking. All the girls had their eyebrows scrunched together. Kacey fidgeted.

"That's a really odd version of the story," she said. "It sounds nothing like the rest of the legends. I mean, it ahs the same plot and ending and all, but the way it's written…"

"In the book, it looks like real handwriting," I said. "Like someone picked it up and wrote in it with a pen."

"So what's the point?" Claire asked. "In the story and the notes, I mean?"

"Well," I said slowly. "At the bookstore, I found this in the section with all the legends, obviously. It was the night I found out about everything. When I took it to the front counter, the girl there said she had gone through and reorganized that section exactly ten minutes before I walked in, and no one had been in the store in that time span. She also said that the book didn't belong to the store."

"That's a bit spooky," Kim said. "If you think about the story, besides the kidnapping and killing, Leigh and Jake are kind of like the characters there."

"It makes sense," Abby nodded. "And the fact that it somehow got there in such a little time is really weird."

"Look at the notes at the end again," Jasmine said. "_History begins to repeat itself. And it may start one way, but it can be changed differently. And it could happen to you. Every story must come to an ending. And yours might not be good."_

"It's almost as if someone is implying something," Kacey said. "Like the fact that Leigh and Jacob's story is similar at the beginning. But the end could be changed differently, in a bad way."

"Then," Kim said. "It says, '_See you soon love. Read the story again and prepare for the worst_.' It's saying that she should expect the same to happen to her, but with a different ending. A really bad one."

"This is not good." Claire stood up and paced again. "What if the guys missing has something to do with this? This creepy dude is going to kidnap Leigh, but Jacob isn't going to rescue her. That's what it means doesn't it?"

"That's something good to say in front of her." a voice said dryly. We all jumped. Claire and Abby both let out a squeak. Kim and Jasmine moved to stand in front of me. My heart was touched.

"Rose," I said. "What are you doing here?"

"Protecting all of you," Alice said. I noticed Esme and Bella behind them. "The guys got called out to help the dogs, saying a coven of vampires were coming through. Your guys are having a lot of trouble with them, because they seem strong. Really strong."

"What does the coven want?" Kacey asked.

Rose looked sad and she stepped closer to me. "We listened a bit and you guys were right. The vampire wants Leigh. Edward called and told us that he heard his thoughts, saying that the vampire named Ryan smelt Leigh and became convinced he was her 'singer'."

"Singer?" Claire looked confused.

"The vampire thinks," Esme explained softly. "That if you find your singer, that means you can turn them and they would be your mate fro eternity. He wants Leigh so that he can turn her and they can live happily ever after." She snorted. "The dude is insane and already convinced he loves Leigh."

"This is bad," Claire said again.

"No, it's not," Bella said. "Because we're here. And the pack is there, along with all the men from our family. They'll take care of the coven, and we'll take care of anyone coming here."

I just then noticed something. "Where's Renesmee?"

Bella laughed. "A sadistic vampire is after you and you're wondering where my daughter is?"

"She's motherly like that," Jasmine said protectively.

"Renesmee is with my father." Bella smiled. "She's been spending quite a lot of time with them since we'll be leaving soon."

I looked at Rose, who I had become kind of close to. "You're leaving soon?"

"We have to," Rose said, frowning slightly. "It's getting to suspicious." She came forward and actually hugged me in a tight embrace. "I think you're the first human I'll be sorry to leave. I actually like you."

"That's good," I said, hugging her back. "Because I think you're the first vampire I'm sorry to see leaving."

"Very funny," she rolled her eyes. She sat down and we spent the next bit of time in silence, waiting for something to happen. We had a few more beers, and while I was a bit tipsy, it didn't seem to have any affect on me. Suddenly, my back felt like someone had dropped a sack of bricks on it. I fell forward onto the couch, crying out in pain.

Rosalie, Claire, and Jasmine immediately went to my aid. Tears pricked my eyes and I heard Jacob's screams echoing in my head.

"Leigh?" Jasmine asked, panicked. "Leigh, what's wrong?"

"I don't know," I said, gritting my teeth as a few tears spilled over. "It's Jacob…."

"I think this is the whole imprint connection," Esme said, coming forward and pressing a cool hand to my head. "She must be feeling what Jacob is. He obviously hasn't been hurting until now."

"Those wolves and Cullens better chase the leeches to the border and bring Jacob's ass here," I seethed as another wave of pain hit me, this time my left leg. All of it. "And I mean _now_. He is in _pain_."

"Come on," Jasmine wound her arm around my waist. "Maybe you should get in a bath or something. Just relax and try to get the pain to go away."

"I can try," I said. "But while there isn't any water running, you all should take showers or something. It'll be relaxing for….ow, ow, ow….everyone."

"Don't worry about anyone else," Rose said.

"Just you," Claire encouraged. Her and Jasmine went with me to the bathroom, helping undress through the pain. My mind kept doing wired things. I could see flashes of Jacob being carried, Quil and Paul looking down at him as they hurried to take him away from the fight with Carlisle following. _Go fight_…Jacob would say. _Don't worry. Give me a moment_….Then the same man from the store was there. He grinned viciously. _We'll give you some time. Heal….then I'll come for her, and you'll never see her again. She'll be mine_. I winced as I was sunk into a hot bath, jealously, rage, and though of losing myself forever consumed me.

What the hell was that? I felt really confused. I was scared of losing myself? Jealous of the leech? Rage? _What_?

Oh wait. I feel his emotions as well as his pain. That must have been what he was feeling….

I closed my eyes and tried to focus on anything but Jacob's (and my own) pain as hot water enveloped me completely.


	18. Chapter 18

**~o~O~o~**

Jacob came home at about four o'clock, taped an bandaged up. Even though he was in so much pain, and he looked horrible, I still couldn't be happier to see him.

Everyone went home soon after the guys got back, so I helped Jacob to bed and made sure he was comfortable. He ate a little bit, but he was in too much pain to finish, or do much of anything. I made sure he was okay, before I called Catherine (who was in England momentarily) to tell her someone needed to replace me for the day. I was worried about the amount of days I was missing, but since I hadn't missed a single day, even working some over time from July to October, she said I was okay, as long as this didn't happen a lot after the new year.

I snuggled into bed beside Jacob as he began looking a bit relaxed. He looked over and smiled at me as I lay my head on his chest lightly. "You're wonderful, you know that?"

"Why?"

"You act like the strongest person in the world," he said. "I could've died, which means you could've died, and you took care of everyone at the house. Until the whole eternal love connection screwed up, of course."

"That had to be the worst pain I've ever felt," I whispered fearfully. "For a moment, I thought I was losing you. It hurt so much….I just felt like he was going to kill you and I wouldn't be able to ever see you again. Adding the fact that you were in both physical and emotional pain…." My voice broke.

"I'm sorry, Leigh," he said, looking at me with such adoration i almost forgot my other worries. "Tonight's events were totally ruined, by the way."

"What events?" I asked.

"Do me a favor, please," he said.

"Anything," I said.

"Please," he began. "Go to my side of the closet."

"Okay," I stood up slowly, going to our closet. "Now?"

"Second shelf, to the left is a pair of navy blue pants," he said. "Right front pocket." I picked up the pants and slipped my hand into the pocket he said, pulling a red velvet box out of it. I dropped the pants in shock.

"Jacob," I whispered, fingering the box. I heard his chuckle come from the room as I slowly walked back over to the bed. "Jacob…."

"You seem surprised," he said.

"I am," I said. "I just didn't think you would do this so soon."

"Do you want us to wait?" he asked me. I could feel the pain in his chest.

"Of course not," I laid down next to him again, even though he was sitting propped against the headboard. I looked up at him and smiled. "I guess I just didn't think about it happening while all this," I motioned to his bandaged body. "Did happen."

"Leigh," he said, reaching down and taking my hand. "I love you. More than life. And we were born for each other. It's God's plan for us to be happy together for eternity, im sure of it. So, please, for the sake of my sanity, test fate with me, Najeria."

"What's my deepest, darkest, secret?" I asked quietly, tracing his hands.

"You're scared," he said just as quietly. "You're so frightened that you will lose everything close to heart, everything that means anything to you. You're scared because you think you don't deserve anything that's here."

"Yes," I said. "Yes, Jacob Black, I will marry you."

His eyes lit up like the fourth of July, and he used the rest of his strength to bring me forward, so that I was laying on him and he brought out lips together in a passionate kiss. "I love you so much."

"How can you not?" I asked. "Now, where's my ring?"

"Open the box," He ordered gently. I flipped it open to reveal the most beautiful ring I'd ever seen. It wasn't too simple, wasn't too flashy. The diamond was amethyst, in the form of a flower. The band wrapped around the flower and had diamonds set into them. It was absolutely breathtaking.

"Is it real?" I asked shocked.

"It better be, or I want my money back," he said.

"You better not have spent a fortune on this," I said, narrowing my eyes as he slipped the ring on my finger. "I will _murder_ you."

"To tell the truth, I didn't," he said. "The pack surprised me by handing me an envelope of money. They told me they wanted you to become the pack mother as literal as we could possibly get you. They knew I had been thinking about proposing, but the money was an issue, with the new house and all, even if business is getting good. They decided that you deserved the best we could find, so they put together some money, and with mine contributed, we were able to buy a ring with left over money. Renesmee and Rosalie helped pick out the ring."

"_Renesmee_?" I asked. "And _Rosalie_?"

"Well," he looked sheepish. "I was kind of wondering through town, looking for a shop when I found Rosalie and Renesmee shopping in the mall. Since Rosalie had gone with you to look for rings for Claire and Quil's wedding, I figured she would have an idea of what taste you preferred. So, Nessie tagged along."

"How did you get this one in particular?"

"Rosalie led me to an area you had been browsing around when you went there last month," he said. "We picked out three rings and sat there looking at them for ten minutes until Ness said purple was your best color. I was surprised when she picked up this ring and told the cashier we wanted it."

"Well, I'll make the largest cake in the world, and we'll have a mini engagement party as soon as you're better in thanks," I said. "We'll thank the pack for the money, and Rose and Ness for helping with the actual ring." I looked at my ring, then up at him. "I love you. So much, you know that?"

"Prove it," he wiggled his eyebrows.

"How do I do that without hurting you?" I asked.

"We don't have to go _that_ far…" he said. "But I would love a little bit of love."

I laughed and leaned down, kissing him fiercely. IT was several long minutes before I told him he needed to sleep. So, we fell into darkness as I lay across his chest, my ring hand splayed out on his abs, the diamond sparkling as the moon leaked in some light, hitting it perfectly.

Everything would be perfect.

**~o~O~o~**

To relax a bit for the wedding, we threw our engagement party five days before, as Jacob healed extremely fast. I visited the Cullen's personally after work.

I walked up to their door, noticing a moving truck in the yard. I frowned, feeling the thought completely sadden me. When I knocked, Renesmee answered the door.

"Hello, Leigh," she said sweetly, looking about seven or eight.

"Hello, Nessie," I said. "Is your family home?"

She nodded. "Everyone is."

"Can I come in?" I asked.

She giggled. "Aunt Rosalie would kill me if I didn't. You're her favorite human." My heart filled with warmth at the words. I was lucky to be a human Rosalie actually liked, because she didn't favor them. I was her friend, thankfully.

I followed the little girl into the house, loving the open feeling it had. Rosalie appeared beside me, and smiled with surprise. "Leigh, hey. What are you doing here?"

"I have news," I bit my lip nervously before I pulled up my hand and showed her the ring. She gaped at me, taking it in her hand.

"He actually proposed. He really worked up the courage," she said. "And damn, that ring is nice. Whoever picked it out is amazing."

"You did, stupid," I said. "Or, well, technically Renesmee did."

She grinned. "He told you."

"He told me," I said, grinning back. "Can you believe it?"

Before she replied, Bella and Edward walked through Edward smiled at me. "Congratulations, Leigh. I can tell you'll be very happy with each other."

I smiled broadly back, remembering the proposal and what happened in our room. We were definitely very happy with each other. When Edward visibly flinched, I blushed. "Sorry."

"It's fine," he said. Bella stepped forward, embracing me tightly.

"I am so glad Jake found someone that made him happy," she said. "Please take care of him."

"If there was anyone in the world who I would choose to take care of, it would Jacob," I said.

She smiled. "Good, he needs someone like you."

"It doesn't have to be someone like me, Bella," I smiled sadly. "It just needs to be someone who can give him all her love, and leave none for anyone else."

Her eyes flashed painfully. "And you have no love for anyone else?"

"None at all," I said. "Even picturing myself without Jacob or his love…" my chest constricted and my pulse quickened. I knew she could hear it, and Edward glanced at me.

"For once," he said. "I think I've seen a couple that feels for each other as much as I do for Bella."

"Destiny can do that to you," I gulped. "Umm, I have to get back, but I was wondering if your family would want to come to the engagement party. You're all welcome, even Paul is anxious for a take down with Emmet and the girls want to see Renesmee."

"We'd love to," Rosalie answered. "When is it?"

"Thursday," I said. "We want to take some stress of for the wedding, so its casual."

"We can't wait," Renesmee bounded in, wrapping her arms around me. "Tell Jake I miss him."

"I will sweetie," I said, hugging her. "And thank you for helping with the ring, it's beautiful."

"You really like it?" she asked, excited. I nodded and she grinned even more. "I'm glad."

"I am too."

When I arrived at home, Jacob was sitting on the couch. Even though the TV was on, his eyes were on me the second I walked through the living room entrance. An affectionate gaze was set on me. I walked over to him and climbed on his lap, letting my hair down. He cocked an eyebrow, smiled. "How was your day?"

"It was good," I said. "Do I smell like vampire?"

"No," he said. "To me, your scent masks the leech."

"Good," I sighed, leaning down and kissing him sweetly. "I love you, you know that?"

He grinned. "As long as you know I love you more."

"I do."

**~o~O~o~**

**I know its been awhile, but im giving you another chapter now, aren't I? I love all my reviewers, and people who follow my story! Thank you for sticking with me!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello lovelies! Here is the update!**

**Joleigh: That's really cool, im glad you like the stories. **

**Secretprincess: first of all, love the name girl. And im sorry for the long wait, glad you think its so good**

**AliciaEM: it warms my heart to hear that I didn't disappoint**

**Josie fanfiction stories: it's pronounced 'lee' and thank you for reading!**

**~o~O~o~**

"You ready?"

"Hell yes."

I laughed and poked my head into the chapel. I nodded at Edward Cullen, who began playing a song he composed based on the relationship of the pack. He also wrote the song I would be walking her down the aisle to.

Let me explain. Claire's dad hated Quil with a passion and refused to be present at the wedding. Annabelle said she would be present, but she wasn't walking Claire down the aisle. So, Claire decided that I would be walking her down he aisle.

As the song for the pack played, I smiled. When Jake and I got married, he was composing something for us as a wedding gift. I thought that even more when Claire and I began walking. Claire's eyes sparkled with tears and we glanced at each other as a bright, but sort of slow song began. We walked with the beat of music and he ended it perfectly when I passed my best friend off to Quil, who didn't take his eyes off Claire throughout the entire service.

After vows were exchanged, Quil and Claire left to go take pictures and we headed to the reception hall to make sure everything was good before people started showing up. When the reception began, Jacob found me and took me for a stroll around the room.

"I have a question," I said to Jacob as we looked around.

"What is it?"

"Is it Claire or Quil who know so many people?" I said.

"I think its Claire," he said. "You of all people know that she's sociable. Quil has always been more shy and quiet than any of us, which makes it so easy for them. Kind of like us."

"I'm shy, you're definitely not shy, it works," I said. He picked me up and twirled me around, placing a kiss on my lips. "I'm gonna go take a breather outside, okay? I'll be back in twenty."

I walked outside, taking a deep breath and unzipping my dress a bit in the back. It was a little tighter then what I normally wore because they didn't have my size in stock. Once I could breathe, I leaned against the side orthepaedic reception hall.

A cold hand was placed over my mouth, lips at my ear. "Come with me my dear, and I won't hurt your precious werewolf. Make a choice."

Not being able to see, I panicked. As the dudes hand slid from my mouth, I opened my mouth and sucked in some air. "Jacob!"

The guy sighed. "Very well."

And I saw black.

**~o~O~o~**

I woke up in one of the most comfortable beds I've ever been in. I opened my eyes and saw the rich silk of deep red sheets. I snuggled back into them, wandering why Jacob's bare chest wasn't what my face was level with.

_Jacob._

Jealousy and rage ripped through me as I twisted in pain, loss and hurt starting to become evident. My entire body constricted.

"Leigh, my dear?" a voice said. Cold hands—not hot ones like I was used to—captured my face.

"Jacob?" I whispered tearfully.

"No, this is Gregory," the voice said. "What's the matter?"

"I want Jacob," I said.

He sighed. "But my sweet...you're with me now. Jacob isn't a part of your life any longer. I took care of him."

Now this, I knew wasn't true. I could still feel Jacob's emotions. Trying to focus, I closed my eyes. Carlisle's face was above my own, eyebrow creasing with worry.

"How am I, Doc?" I asked. My voice wasn't my own, but Jacob's hoarse one. My body was killing me.

"You'll be fine," he said. "Now that Edward has sucked all the venom out, you'll be just fine."

"Good enough to go get Leigh?" he asked.

Carlisle nodded. "I would wait just a bit though, to rest."

"I don't need rest." Jacob lurched himself up, looking around the room at his family, brothers, sister, and the Cullens. "We leave now." his voice was filled with the Alpha command. I watched as the pack followed in behind him. Before you knew it, Rosalie and Emmet were walking alongside them, Alice in tow as well. Jacob stopped and looked around at everyone.

"We're coming," Edward said, stepping forward. "You'll need me with you. Renesmee can stay with Bella and Esme."

"But I want to go!" Renesmee whined.

"Out of the question," Jacob said. "Not yet. I promise you'll see Leigh before you leave though."

She smiled, and Edward grinned. "I agree. Leigh has brought the pack and us together, just as much as you, love."

I could feel Jacob's grin. "Of course she has. She's just that amazing."

Gregory pulled me out of mine (and Jacobs) head. It thrilled me that I could see into Jacob's head, as well as feel what he did. Even though it was bad at times, it was wonderful at others.

"What are thinking, my dear?" he asked.

"That I'm hungry," I said, feeling my stomach grumble. Play along, and I should be good until Jacob got here.

"Then we'll order from room service," he said.

"Do you have enough money?" I asked innocently. His nasty mouth came forward and planted a kiss on my forehead. I held back a cringe.

"I'm touched that you care," he said. "But I have enough."

I bit back a grin. I was definitely going to mooch off this bastard.

**~o~O~o~**

Ever seem a vampire kidnapper get torn to pieces and burned in the middle of the night?

Well, I have.

And it's creepy.

You see, the leech made a move for me. It was night again, and I had discovered we were in a hotel in Alaska. I was kind of drifting into sleep when the guy laid down beside and stuck his hand up my dress, gripping my thigh. He said I looked very delectable in my dress, and his lips found mine. At first I resisted, but his hand gripped tight enough to bruise. So, I kissed him back, imagining he was Jacob the best I could. His hand groped me as he trailed his mouth down my neck. Bile rose in my throat and I closed my eyes, silently praying that everything would be okay. Jacob would come get me, and he did.

Gregory was too caught up in assaulting me. He ripped off my dress, leaving me in just my white slip and panties. I felt my heart beat rise with fear just before Jacob best through the door, fire in his eyes. The battle started, with Rosalie and Jacob working as a team to defeat the vampire, the others getting his friends. Leah ran to my side, hugging my trembling body.

Gregory's friends were gone, the pack and Cullens standing to the side. Jacob stood in front of my abductor, who had no arms or legs. It was a disturbing sight, but the cold red eyes kept my gaze. Gregory looked not angry or pained, but hurt. "I just wanted to feel loved by someone, and I thought it was you."

I shook my head. "I'm sorry. But I'm not yours to love." I turned my head away as Jacob's fingers wrapped around his neck and ripped it off, releasing a terrifying sound into the room. I was still shaking as Jacob walked hesitantly toward me.

I wiped away my tears. "Why aren't you holding me?"

He frowned. "You just witnessed what kind of monster I was, and you still want me to touch you?"

"Yes," I said. "I want you to hold me. Please, Black."

In seconds, he was holding me and rocking me back and forth. Everyone in the room watched us, but I didn't care. Feeling Jacob's warm, protective, trustworthy body against mine, I stopped shaking and felt safe. His eyes wondered over my body.

"Why are you so bruised?" he whispered, sounding horribly broken. I was expecting anger, not pain.

"When you came," I said. "Gregory was...I tried to resist a few times, and he hurt me."

Jacob was shaking now, burying his face in my hair and hugging me by the waist. "I'm so sorry, sweetheart. So sorry, I can't even tell you. I won't let anything ever happen to you again."

"It's okay," I said, kissing the top of his head. He pulled back and his eyes shined with tears, though they stayed in his eyes. I felt my own spark up and fall over, which he wiped away. His hands linked through mine, and he kissed each finger. Normally, he kissed my ring first. When be saw it wasn't there, he frowned.

"He took it off and got rid of it," I said quietly. "I'm sor—

"No worries," he assured me. "We'll save up and get a new one."

For awhile, we sat there on the bed, holding each other. I wasn't sure how long it was, but Leah and Rosalie took me away while they burned the bodies. I was wrapped around Rosalie, who climbed down the wall like a spider. When we hit the ground, Leah stripped off her clothes and gave them to me for warmth. She changed into a wolf, where I climbed onto her back, beginning the journey home.

Once I was home, I took a forty five minute shower, trying to scrub every single bit of the leech off me. After I showered, I brushed my teeth for God knows how long. I then changed into my favorite jeans and a hoodie. My bedroom slippers that looked like cheap uggs warmed my feet instantly, along with the hot coffee I drank quickly.

That was when Claire burst into my house, still in her going away outfit: a blue dress with a soft white coat and her wedding heels. Her hair was a wreck, make up smeared, and face tear stained.

"Oh my God," she said, running at me. Her arms locked around my body, crying. "I was so damn scared! I had no ideal what to do, I haven't done anything since you've been gone, I was so worried—

"It's okay," I said as we clung to each other. "I'm sorry about the wedding."

"Oh, I don't care," she said. "I was already married to Quil, we had our dance, I danced with Sam, he danced with his mom, nothing else mattered."

"Leigh!"

I turned to the doorway just in time to see Jasmine before she choked me to death, crying like Claire. The three of us were in a tight embrace, my two friends crying and expressing how scared they were. After awhile, the rest of the pack and imprints arrived. Everyone hugged me closely, Jacob standing off to the background. When the Cullens arrived, Nessie practically screamed my name and threw herself at me. Rosalie smiled and hugged me as tightly as Claire and Jasmine.

Emily was wiping her tears. "I always imagine the worst."

"It doesn't matter," I said. "Because nothing happened." she kissed my cheek and stepped aside. Sam smiled at me, hugging me.

"I'm really glad you're okay," he whispered. "It would be like losing a daughter. You know I love you, squirt, right?"

I choked up a bit. "I love you too, Sammy boy. And you're like a father to me." he kissed my forehead and hugged. After a little while, every left to leave Jacob and I alone. He was giving me a look that made my heart melt with sadness. He met me in the middle of the living room, holding me closely, yet lightly.

"I'm bruised Black," I said. "Not broken."

He looked down at me with pained eyes. "But I was."

"But you aren't anymore." I stood on my tip toes and he leaned down to meet my kiss. It started out slow and sweet, mouths moving steadily. Soon though, his tongue skimmed alone my lip and I moaned, twisting my fingers into his hair. He picked me up and carried me to the bedroom, our lips never seperating.

He kissed me down my neck, making my eyes roll to the back of my head. As he worked his way back up, he whispered to me. "I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you."

I brought our lips back together. "I love you."

"I love you too, Leigh," he whispered. Something about how perfect my name sounded coming out of his mouth, almost like a prayer, gave me renewed energy.

"Make love to me, Jacob," I said. "Love."

He kissed my forehead. "No problem, angel."

**~o~O~o~**

**I understand that most people like long, drawn out adventures to pick up the imprint, but I personally feel like it takes to long and makes it slightly boring, so I put it in one chapter.**

**I love all my reviewers, and people who follow my story! Thank you for sticking with me!**


	20. Chapter 20

**And here is our final chapter…..**

**For old time's sakes….**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Twilight or any of the original plot or characters**

**~o~O~o~**

Christmas Eve was here sooner than I thought it would be. The house was decorated in everything imaginable, classic Christmas music playing everywhere you went. Everyone was happy.

I had just gotten done preparing the Christmas ham, along with every other entreè you can think of. Jacob walked into the kitchen, a grin on his face. "Even covered in sweat, you look absolutely gorgeous."

I kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

"Everything smells great," he said, reaching a hand down for the ham. I whipped him with the towel. He brought his hand back. "What?"

"Go set the table," I said. "You know how I want it, get it done. I have to shower and get ready. If I find out you had anything, no sex for a week."

"You're harsh," he said.

"Only for you." I winked at him and he grinned cheekily, bringing me in for a harsh, intense kiss. After a couple minutes, I pulled away. I headed to the bathroom, taking a quick and warm shower. When I was out, I wrapped a robe around my body. I gave myself a manicure and then did my make up. I dried my hair, letting it fall down my back stick straight. I found my dress laid across the bed already. It was a deep green that stood out against my skin. The style was quarter sleeved, v-neck, knee length, with a fitted waist. The material was like a soft sweater that made me feel warm and cozy. I added my black strappy stilettos before slipping back into the dining room.

Jacob's jaw hit the floor when he saw me. A couple of the guys wolf whistled and cat called.

"What?" I asked, blushing.

"You look..." Jacob gulped. "You are the most beautiful girl in the world."

I smiled. "I doubt that. To everyone else. I'm pretty much—

"You are nowhere near invisible," he said. His eyes held that look that made my knees weak and for once, I whole heartedly believed I wasn't invisible.

"Let's sit down for dinner."

Later that night, snow fell as we all gathered around the tree. Presents were passed around, hot chocolate and wined were passed around, sugar cookies nibbled upon.

"Hey," Seth said when everyone was done. "There's still a box under the tree."

Brady reached down and picked it up. "For Kim, from Guess Who." he handed the box to her. "Open it."

Kim tentatively took the box, taking the paper off. A black velvet box presented itself. She opened it as if it had a bomb in it, revealing her previous engagement ring. Her hands flew to her mouth. "Jared!"

"It's not from me," he stared down at her.

"Then who...?"

Everyone turned to me. I shrugged. "You better not sell it. I spent an entire week tracking that down with Rose's help."

Kim's mouth opened and closed. "I don't know what to say."

"You can plan the baby shower," I said, sipping my wine. Jacob choked on his coke.

"The what?"

I smiled. "The baby shower. For a baby, you need to have a baby shower."

A grin spread across his face. He ran to me, spinning me around in a hug. "How far along are you?"

"Three months," I chirped. He kissed me in front of everyone. I turned my head to Sam and Emily. "Godparents?"

Tears filled Emily's eyes. "Of course."

Later that night, Jacob and I were laying bed. He had his hand on my stomach, still grinning like a fool. I was looking up at the ceiling, thinking. "Hey, babe?"

"Yes?" he said, eyes snapping up to me.

"I finally know what I'm going to write about."

"And that is?"

"Me. The invisible girl."

**~o~O~o~**

**Thank you everyone. That is the epic conclusion to the first Invisible Girls books. Thank you to everyone who has stood by me (metaphorically, of course) even when I took six million years to update. I want to thank all my reviewers who took the time to tell me what they thought, and thank you to all those who put me on story alert, author alert, favorite story, and favorite author. I was seriously touched. **

**A few people I want to thank are Alicia EM, Joleigh13, and JellyBeane who have reviewed from the beginning; also, thank you to JellyBeane, my very first reviewer!**

**I LOVE YOU PEOPLE!**

**Watch for my next story about Jacob and Leigh's son's imprint…I hope you'll enjoy! 3**


End file.
